Athena's Saints
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: Athena -the goddess of war and wisdom- reincarnates in Maka's Body. Meanwhile, all of her 88 Saints are being chosen to build up her army, getting ready to face deadly wars & battles against evil. But what happens when an old flame ignites between her and a Gold Saint with crimson eyes? Tears are shed, souls are lost, promises are broken. But hey, everything's fair in love and war.
1. Prologue

**Athena -the goddess of war & wisdom- reincarnates in Maka's Body. Meanwhile, all of her 88 Saints are being chosen to build up her army, getting ready to face deadly wars & battles against evil. But what happens when an old flame ignites between her & a Gold Saint with crimson eyes? Tears are shed, souls are lost, promises are broken. But hey, everything's fair in love and war.**

…

…

 _Athena_ , the goddess of war, wisdom, good counsel and the protector of Earth.

Every two-hundred years, Athena's soul and Cosmo are reincarnated into a girl's body chosen by her divinity herself, Athena.

While she's patiently waiting for the chosen body to grow up to its right capacity, her army of 88 Saints –Warriors- are being chosen, collected and trained.

Athena's Saints fights cladded in sacred battle armors named " _Cloths_ " . In which each Cloth represents a specific Constellation the Saints have adopted as their destined guardian symbols, and empowered my mystical energy called ' _Cosmo_ '.

Saints solemnly sworn to protect Athena in her battle against other gods who wants to dominate Earth, being ready to sacrifice their lives to protect their goddess.

The 88 Saints are divided into three main categories; _Gold Saints, Silver Saints and Bronze Saints._

 _ **Gold Saints:**_

The most powerful Saints in Athena's army. They wear the 12 Gold Cloths that correspond to the 12 zodiac constellations, the most powerful among the 88 Cloths. The Gold Saints have mastered the seventh sense, essence Cosmo, which grants them miraculous abilities; among them, the capacity of attaining the speed of light. The Gold Cloth is the one to choose its owner, judging on the Saint's pure heart and peaceful soul.

 _ **Silver Saints:**_

The Saints wearing the second-highest ranked Cloths. These Saints wears the 28 Silver Cloths that represents other constellations like: Eagle, Perseus, Ophiuchus and more. They possess advanced mastery of Cosmo, which grants them tremendous physical strength. Unlike the Gold Cloth, Saints have to combat in legal arena fights to earn their Silver Cloth.

 _ **Bronze Saints:**_

These 48 Saints are the lower-ranking Saints in Athena's army. As their mastery over the Cosmo essence is at its basic level, The Bronze Saints wield superhuman strength. Like the others, The Bronze Cloths corresponds to constellation like: Andromeda, Hydra, Dragon, Pegasus and more. Unlike the Gold Cloth and just identical to the Silver Cloth, a Saint should fight in a series of combats to obtain the privilege of owning a Bronze Cloth.

But despite the Cloths differences, its still whats inside that counts. They all, in the end, live to serve and protect Athena.

 _ **"The real power of a Saint relies on how much he burns his Cosmo, not the Cloth he is clad in."**_

…

 _In this story, you will witness the tale of a girl's life that will change brutally._

 _Sacrifices will be made._

 _Tears will be shed._

 _Souls will be lost._

 _Love will be igniting._

 _Past will haunt._

 _Future will be unsure._

 _Promises will be broken._

 _But peace will eventually be made._

 _This is the story of Athena and her fellow Saints._


	2. The Beginning

**.Athena's Saints.**

* * *

10 year old Maka was playing around in the orphanage's playground with her 12 year old friend, Soul.

"I'm faster than you are, Soul!" The little girl, who was wearing a tiny pink dress with ash-blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, squeaked running away from her friend.

"Of course, Maka." A boy with Ivory locks married with a pair of Crimson eyes, looked fondly at Maka, amused that she does not know that he is letting her win, but that does not matter, as long as her emerald green eyes hold that sparkle.

When the boy reached the blonde who sat on the grass picking at it, he ruffled her bangs lightly, making her pout.

"If you want to become a warrior, you got to be faster, Soul." She said looking at him with her big green eyes. Making him chuckle as he sat down next to her.

"Sure, Maka." He smiles at her, "I'm doing to keep on training and training until I'm the strongest."

"Are you doing to be wearing a pretty shining armor like the ones they tell us about in old stories?!" Her voice rose as well as her excitement.

"Someday, hopefully." He gave her a smile, while arranging the White bandages wrapped around his hands and arms.

"If that's so, I name you my knight in shining armor!" Maka raised her arm and placed a small lily flower in Soul's hair near his ear.

"Your Majesty." he bowed down his head, making the little girl giggle.

"You are the best knight of all my knights!" She emphasized on 'all' "you are always here when I need help; you even got in trouble for me when I stole that cookie."

"You were six, Maka." Soul laughs, remember how his mother, Alexandrine, who works at the orphanage lectured him for 'stealing' a kid's cookie.

"But you still got grounded for me," she pouted. "Anyways, you are brave; you made that bad dog go away when it was barking at me. And," she sighs and looks at him with a big smile "you are the best, Soul!"

Soul blushes at her words, lost of words.

"Maka, c'mon let's get you inside, so that I can head home before Mother notices that I'm here again." The boy stood up and helped the girl on her feet, who nodded.

Walking through the playground to the orphanage's back door, they silently sneaked in Maka's room without anyone noticing.

The boy gently tucked the girl in bed, taking off her necklace, that held two wedding rings that belonged to her parents before they pass away, and placing it on her nightstand, going to leaving but not before placing a kiss on her forehead.

When he was about to depart when Maka stopped Soul by grabbing his hand with both of hers.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul turned to look at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Tell me about that power you feel from time to time, Soul!"

"Maka," he chuckled "it's your nap time, you need to rest, you've been running around all afternoon."

"Let's pretend it's a before nap story?" She said, sounding like a question more than a statement.

Who was he to deny her?

"Well," he kneeled down before her bed and said softly, "It's a very mysterious thing that I can feel it within myself. It's-it's like an universe residing in my body."

Maka looked at the boy with droopy eyes, she wanted to listen to the whole thing but his soft voice is lulling her to sleep.

"As long as I focus on that feeling, and continue to refine it; a tremendous amount of energy flows out and in my body-" Soul was about to continue but noticed that Maka was fast asleep on her pillow making him smile. He whispered a "sleep tight" to the air and left the room and left to the forest to train.

Little did he know that his mother watched him get out of the room then out of the small orphanage. A small smile was splattered on her face, noticed that her son's behavior drastically changed since they moved from England to Greece.

"Soul..." She coughed harshly, knowing her days were near to the end, she just hoped that her little boy will be fine when she's no longer there to watch him.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Maka was in the playground waiting for Soul to show up per usual.

Footsteps were heard walking toward her from behind, thinking that it was Soul, Maka turned around with a small smile on her face, but said smile turned upside down when she noticed that a man with red hair was standing right before her wearing Greek fighting clothes, arms and hands wrapped up in white bandages and a big box like thing on his back.

Said man knelt down on one knee bowing his head.

"Your Highness," The red headed man looks up into Maka's green eyes and whispered, "I, Gold Saint Dohko of Libra, have finally found you, after 200 years." He extended his arm for her to hold his hand, "You may not know what's going on, little girl, but your fate have so much in store for you."

Little Maka just tilted her head to the side in sign of confusion, but still gave him a smile since she somehow felt comfortable around this stranger.

On the same day, Dohko signed as the one to adopt Maka, taking her away from that orphanage, to where she rightfully belongs, The Sanctuary.

Dohko sensed, a very little, but still very familiar Cosmo; thus making him go search for it. It currently was around the time Athena reincarnated and there was no doubt in his mind that, said Cosmo he sensed was her Highness'.

Looking deep into Maka's eyes and feeling the very little Cosmo close to him, assured his intuition.

Although Maka was only ten years old, but Athena's majestic Cosmo and soul were already taking home in Maka's body, hence making her the new Athena of this Era.

Being 481 years old, Dohko had the privilege to witness the rise of two -Maka makes it three- Athena incarnations, all in different eras. Around Four hundred years ago, Athena at that time granted Dohko with her powers what is known as _**'Misopheta-Menos'**_ which is the power of slowing Dohko's metabolism in order to extend his life span for various generations, he may be more than four centuries old, yet he still maintain his twenty eight year old body; again, thanks to Athena's mighty powers.

Maka will have a lot to learn until her body and mind are fully ready to handle it all and guide her army of Saints, to defeat the evil.

Hand in hand with Dohko, walking away from the orphanage, she looked back at it, for a second clutching her necklace in her tiny hand, she whispers;

 _"I will miss you, Soul."_

* * *

Soul came back from training in the forest and went to see Maka. But when he arrived at the playground, there was no sight of the little blonde girl he grew attached to.

As he goes inside the orphanage, he goes to her room, seeing her bed made and all her stuff not where they should be.

"No..." He whispered not wanting to believe what his mind was telling him.

He quickly made it to where his mother was, her study.

"Mother," he knocks enters and asks immediately, "Mother dearest, where is Maka?"

"Oh Soul," she stood up from her chair and walked to her son, "she just left an hour or so ago."

"Shouldn't the kid not be allowed to go out alone? Why did she wait for me to go buy candy?" He asked but the look his mother gave him made his stomach flip. "She went with someone from here to buy candy right? Am I right, Mother?"

"Soul," she whispered. "She got adopted an hour ago, I'm sorry honey."

"What?" The twelve year old's heart was aching.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. I know how you two were close since a young age," she turned to her shelf and came back, putting something in Soul's hand, "but she left you this"

In the boy's hands laid a wedding ring. Maka's father wedding right.

"What? Why? She always wore this one and her mother's around her neck with a chain?" He asked, tightening his grip on the ring. His chest was tightening as well.

"She kept her mother's and the chain, and told me to give you this. And she said that she will not forget you." Alexandrine said and held her son in her arms as he began to cry.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Soul broke away from it.

"I need some air," the boy said and quickly went out running out the orphanage and into the forest.

Soul kept running and running as tears overflow from his Crimson eyes.

He kept running until his legs gave out hence making him fall face first on the ground.

He let out a cry of agony as he hit the ground beneath him with his fist making he feel a huge amount of energy radiating from him into the ground creating an enormous hole.

He looked at the hole and then his bloody fist, which bandages were ripped, mesmerized.

* * *

After that day, he promised himself to train harder. Spending much time in the forest, wanting to awaken that power in him again, wanting to have total control over that energy that made his core shake. All while having Maka's ring, attached to a chain his mother gave him, around his neck.

* * *

 _ **New update of the New story :) I'm very excited for this :) hopes you guys like it. Leave me some reviews and tell me your opinions :)**_

 _ **All the love, Niño.**_


	3. The Sagittarius Cloth

"Soul!"

"Soul!"

Children's voices were heard calling his name.

He came back from the mountains after a long day of training. Soul can finally muster the power he has in him, it took him a couple of years but it was worth it in the end. But due to the unimaginable energy that radiates from him, he changed his training place to the mountains that's past the forest, afraid to harm anyone.

Turning around, Soul saw little kids running up to him. It was the kids from the orphanage.

A smile creeped on Soul's face as he kneeled down to engulf them in a hug.

"How is it going, guys?" Soul asked the little girls and boys, who looked at him with wide sparkly eyes.

"You're late!" A little girl with black hair said with a toothless smile, which made Soul return the action and started to walk to the orphanage, with the kids around him.

"Don't worry your little head, I'm just training harder." Soul ruffled her hair and flexed his muscles, Making the little kids let out "aww"s, which caused Soul to chuckle.

"I want to be as strong as you are, Soul." A blonde boy pouted.

"You can be, and even stronger, little man." This sentence made the little boy stop his track, pointing at himself and ask:

"Me? Stronger than you, Soul?"

"Yes." Soul kneeled before him and pointed to the blonde's heart "As long as you keep believe in what's here, and never doubt yourself; you will be strong enough to destroy mountain."

Determination shone in the little boy's eyes as his face lit up, grinning.

"You are the best, Soul!"

These couple of words made his heart ache, remembering how these same words came out from Maka's mouth, a couple of years ago.

Four years passed since Maka was taken away. But that did not mean that he had forgotten about her. He had feelings for her when he was just twelve, still has now, at sixteen.

Soul grabbed the ring that's hanging on his neck and tighten his grip on it, that's the only thing he has left of her.

"Let's get going, kids. I bought cookies this morning. Let's race. who gets there before everyone, will have extra cookies, okay?" As fast as the words left Soul's lips, the children took off running.

Soul laughed out loud and starts jogging, trying to "keep up" with the children with fondness on his face.

"Mother?"

After making sure the kids were all in their chambers, Soul started looking for his mother in her study.

"Mother?"

But no one was present in the study that belonged to his mother.

"She's at your house," Soul turned when we heard a voice, who belonged to a lady who works here, "she was really sick and lost her conscience so we sent her home and called a doctor"

Without uttering a word to the lady, Soul sprint off running his way home.

Kicking down his house' door, Soul hurried to his mother's chamber who's door was opened.

Making his entrance, Soul saw his mother lying on her bed, asleep, with a small towel on her forehead.

On the other side of the room, putting his equipments into his bag.

"Doctor?" Soul approached him, "how is mother?"

"Son," the old man said, "your mother had been sick for quite some time now."

"But she's been taking all of her medicines, I made sure of that!" Soul's voice wavered.

"Medicine can only do so much." The doctor walked to Soul and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Son; your mother has been fighting for a while, I'm terribly sorry but I can't do anything now."

And with that he left.

Leaving an opened mouth Soul standing there.

"Soul?"

The barely audible whisper made him rush to his mother's side, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Mother." Soul's voice cracked.

"Listen to me, honey." Alexandrine's red eyes looked into her son's own red orbs. "I don't have much time left," a cough brutally cut her off. "Don't l-let this affect you and your life, Soul. M-move on and get stronger just how you always desired."

"Mother dearest" Soul's eyes had tears streaming down his face and falling into his mother's hand.

"I love you so much, Soul." She grabbed his face and wiped away the tears. "Your father and I shall be watching you from above."

And with these last word, Soul's mother fell into an eternal slumber.

A piercing scream emerged from Soul's lungs.

As if his legs had an mind of their own, Soul ran out of his house, no knowing where to go.

He ran and ran and kept running.

Crystal clear tears running down his face, sobbing and his legs took him to who know where.

Stopping at an entrance of a cave in a mountain.

As if faith was against him, it started to heavily rain.

Soul stayed outside under the pouring rain for a couple of minutes, just thinking.

And thinking.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"She's gone!" He turned around and threw a punch at the rocky wall, making a golden glow appear around his clenched bandaged fist, creating a huge hole.

Soul did not pay much attention to it in the moment.

He just leaned on wherever solid thing that was in front of him.

* * *

A couple of days later was Alexandrine's funeral.

Everything and everyone was gloomy.

Isn't it funny how you feel that the sky understands our emotions? If we're happy, it's all sunny. If we're sad, the sun does not even make an appearance.

When everyone left, Soul was left alone, sitting next to his mother's grave.

"Wherever you are, Mother," he said and touched the cold stone "I'll make you proud, you and father. I promise."

* * *

Days later, Soul went to his normal training place, the mountains.

Soul was sure that, a couple of days ago, he noticed a golden aura radiating from him.

Though, he was not sure what it was exactly, but he definitely wanted to know what was that.

With determination and ease, he climbed to the peak of one of the mountains.

Soul just stood there. Concentrating every ounce of his being on that one point.

With feeling the regular energy he has been feeling and was able to control in the past years, he was not satisfied.

What he felt on that rainy afternoon, was more.

He felt his soul extending further and further.

He felt like an electric current running through this body, like a fire burning in him. It's was too overwhelming it made him let out a scream.

It was like he was floating in the middle of the Galaxy. Golden aura radiating from his body.

Soul suddenly fell down, too tired. He was glad he could awaken that gold power, yet he was too worked up, he never felt like this before.

While getting up, he saw from afar something flying toward him, something with the same golden glow.

Soul kept looking at it in awe, as it slowly landed before him.

It was a box.

A golden box.

The young man slowly stood up and walked to it, placing his hand on it.

At his touch The golden box opened, with blinding lighting coming from it causing Soul to hid his eyes with his wrist.

Lowering his wrist, Soul's red eyes were wide open. Over the box, stood a beautiful gold looking like armor in the shape of half a horse and half an archer, with glorious wings in the back.

Soul fell on his knees by just looking at it. He can feel a tremendous power coming from that armor.

 _Soul_

Soul looked around after hearing his names being called, thinking: what on Earth is going on?

 _Soul_

The manly voice somehow came from the golden armor which did not make sense in Soul's head.

"Who are you!" Soul shouted. "Show yourself"

 _Aiolos. The previous Sagittarius Saint and owner of this Cloth_.

"What?" Soul found the strength to stand up.

 _Two centuries ago, Brave Saints and I fought to protect our goddess Athena. And now is the time for a new generation to arise._

"Goddess? Saints?" Soul read about these in old mythology books, but never thought in a million years, he would cross paths with these legendary warriors.

 _Soul. Over the years, my spirit has been living in this Cloth, in order to protect it. Now is the time to hand it to its new owner._

"And what do I have to do with this?" Soul took a step back, feeling a very calm yet powerful energy.

 _The new owner of this Cloth is you, Soul._

"W-what? Me? Why me?" Soul started to walk toward the armor.

 _It's not mine, nor anyone's choice. It's the Cloth's._

Soul was speechless. He just stood there staring at the golden armor.

 _My spirit can rest in peace now. Me and the previous Saints entrusts Athena to you._

And with that, the blinding light died down.

With clenched jaw, the young man walked to the armor and rested a hand on the arc.

"Is this my destiny?" Soul asked himself but definitely was not expecting an answer.

"Apparently, it is."

Soul out of reflex stood in front of the armor in a fighting position, "Who's here?!" both of his fists in front of his face.

A man walked out of the shadows, wearing Chinese clothes with an Asian rise hat on his red hair and a similar golden box on his back.

"Let down your guards, son. We're allies." The man said as he approached Soul.

The aura radiating from the man was everything but evil so that made Soul relax a bit.

"Who are you?" Soul asked.

"Dohko. Gold Saint Dohko of Libra." The man, Dohko, answered with a smirk on his face.

"You're a Saint as well?" Soul's head started to hurt from all of this non sense.

"Just like you are." Dohko said playfully, adjusting his hat. "And as a Saint, your place is not here. Follow me."

"I beg your pardon? I'm not going anywhere until you explain what is happening" Soul's red eyes where in a silent battle with Dohko's green ones.

"Well then," Dohko slide the box from his shoulder, took off his hat and sat on the ground, legs crossed. "Sit. It'll take a while."

And Soul did just that.

"Look here young man," Dohko started. "Every since ancient mythology, wars between gods took place on our Earth. Athena, being the goddess of War, always was there to fight against other gods and protect Earth."

Soul listened silently at the things coming out from this man's mouth as he continued.

"But Athena did not fight alone. Along side her, were her Saints. Her army of 88 Saints. Son, A Saint is a warrior who fight wearing armors called "Cloths". Just like yours," Dohko pointed at the Sagittarius Cloth and then to his Golden box, "and mine. There are three main Cloth ranges; Bronze, Silver and Gold."

"Athena's divine soul reincarnate every, approximately, 200 years in a girl's body to rule her army when the time for the Holy War comes. Are you following?" The man chuckled at Soul face who had wide eyes and opened mouth.

"yes, of course."

"Just like Athena, Every 200 years comes a new generation of Saints who solemnly swear to protect Her even if that costs their lives. Saints are normally chosen through battles that takes place in the Sanctuary's colosseum-"

"What's the Sanctuary, I've read about it in books but I never got much details." Soul interrupted, he thought Dohko was mad for being interrupted but was relieved and confused when the man let out a laugh.

"You read and researched about it without even knowing you're a Saint?" He kept laughing. "Its Sagittarius Saint thing, huh? Reminds me of Aiolos and Sisyphus. Ah, old days."

"Who are they? I mean, I kind of already know who Aiolos is, I think."

"They're The Sagittarius Saints from the two previous generations. It was an honor to fight along side them, if I'm being honest." The red headed man, looked at the sky with a fond look on his face.

"What? You fought with them? Both? Isn't that like 400 ye- wait- how old ar- what?" Confusion is an understatement. Soul was pretty sure the man standing before him is in his twenties.

"Well Son, this man right here," Dohko patted his chest. "Is 481 years old, as before you ask, I can feel your brain's wheel turning; since I was the only survivor of the two generation old Holy War, Athena at that time blessed me with something called **_'Misopheta-Menos'_** which is the power of slowing my metabolism so my life can expand to various generations. Since that time my heart has not beaten more than 100,000 times per year."

Soul looked at the man in awe.

"100,000? Isn't that the number of times a human heart beats in a day? That would mean..." Soul trailed off and realisation hit him.

"This means that for my 28 year old body, the 453 years that have passed were only 453 days." Dohko smiled and ruffled Soul's hair. "You're a smart one. But I'm not the only one granted with that gift. Last generation's Athena blessed her the Saints survivors of her era as well, which makes us all part of this times army."

"That's fascinating."

"Of course it is," Dohko crossed his arms. "To answer you questions, the Sanctuary is the residence of Athena, and the headquarters of her saints. Each one of us, Gold Saints, get a temple in which we should protect. The twelve temples are connected by a single flight of stairs in a zigzag way which leads to the Pope's hall and then Athena's chamber, after that lies Athena's Gigantic statue. There's no way for anyone to reach Athena's chamber without the permission of each Gold Saint and the Pope. The Sanctuary is blessed by Athena's Cosmo serving a holy barrier around it."

How did all of that existed and Soul knew nothing off. And the mare fact that he will be evolved in all of that soon sends shivers down his back.

"Which leads me to my next point. The CosmoEnergy, or Cosmo; is the power of the Saints which is an inner spiritual essence. Cosmo originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. So basically, your body is a small universe itself. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and increase it until it explodes."

The man stood up from his place and looked at the horizon, thinking how beautiful Greece looked from this mountain and how he found that little girl four years ago in this same place.

"I have felt a very powerful Cosmo a couple of day ago, so I had to track it down. And I felt it again today while searching for it. It was you, Soul. Your Cosmo is tremendously powerful and it has not even reached its limit. Since the Sagittarius Cloth chose you as its new owner, I'm guessing a new hero was born." Dohko looked at Soul with an unreadable expression and a smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to have you say that it's an honor to fight along side me as well." These words came out before Soul had even time to process them in his mind.

Dohko barked out a laugh and gave a thumbs up to Soul.

"I like you already, Soul. Say; how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Soul immediately answered.

"You have four years to train as a Gold Saint and achieve the ultimate Cosmo." The man picked up his box and slung in on his back.

"Why four?" Soul stood up

"Athena will not come out of her chamber nor rule her army until her body has fully matured and reached eighteen years old, which is in four years." Dohko placed his hat back on his red hair, and looked at Soul with a daring gaze. "Are you up for it, Young man?"

Soul looked at Dohko for a moment and then turned to walk to the-his Sagittarius shining cloth. Once he was before it, he placed his hand over it, which made the Cloth resonate with her new owner, making golden Cosmo glow from both of them.

"If this is my destiny, I shall not run from it. I shall honor this Cloth and who wore it before me."

Dohko fondly smiled at the boy who was looking at the Cloth, already knowing how of a very brave and strong Saint this boy will be.

"How do I get the Cloth back in the box?" Soul asked, hand still in contact with the Cloth.

"The box has a name you know?" Dohko can't help but feel amused. "It's called the Pandora Box and you just have to resonate with the Cloth and order it to go back in."

Soul concentrate all of his mind into that one thought. Which eventually worked.

"Brilliant, young Saint. Now Let's head to the Sanctuary and let your new life begin, Shall we?"

"We shall."

Soul bid his goodbyes to the orphanage's staff and the little kids, promising them to come and visit.

Before leaving, Soul visited his mother's grave and promised her to be a man she would be proud of.

On their two day long journey, Dohko filled in Soul with more information and how he'll have to go through intense training, which only made Soul more determined.


	4. We Meet Again

_**4 years later.**_

It was finally time.

Today is finally the day Athena rises with a new generation of Saint. Ready to face anything, even death, for the sake of protecting peace, love and justice.

Years passed since Soul started his journey as a Gold Saint. He slaved himself for four to finally get to this point.

All the twelve Gold Saints, donning their Gold Cloths and white capes on their backs, stood outside the Pope's hall, waiting to get the Pope's permission to get in.

"Can you feel that?" Twenty-year-old Soul asked The Old Master, Dohko, who was standing next to him.

"Definitely. That's Athens's Cosmo" Dohko was a great help to Soul in the last pairs of years. With all of his experience, he assisted Soul's training and witnessed the growing of a very strong Saint.

The golden doors of the hall opened, signaling the Saints to make their entrance.

With it, all twelve of them stood in a row before the Pope -who was standing next to Athena's Throne- who has yet to make her entrance.

"Noble Saints," The Pope was wearing his white satin robe and a golden headpiece over his head. "Today is the day, where a new era starts! I, Pope Stein, this era's representative of her Highness Athena, shall lead this army of brave men and women to victory. Old Saints or new Saints, that don't matter; what matter is that since all of you are present in this holy place wearing a sacred Cloth, you should swear loyalty and fidelity to Athena. As well be ready to put your life on the line for her and this world."

The Pope looked at every single one of the Saints that stood before him, seeing determination and devotions in their gazes.

"Her Highness and I believe in the Cloth's choices hence believe that you, Saints, are going to make a difference, so don't let us nor your Cloths down." By the time Pope Stein finished talking a feminine voice was heard from behind him.

"I'm sure they won't."

"Your highness!" As soon as the Pope exclaimed and turned to face the Goddess, all twelve Saints dropped on one knee, with their heads bowed down, in sign of respect to their Goddess.

There stood Athena is all her glory, spreading her calm and loving Cosmo around the hall, welcoming her new Saints.

Wearing a silky white sleeveless dress, midsection covered in a golden corset filled with diamonds, the Goddess had a chocker made of gold and stones married an upper arm bracelet made from the same material.

Athena walked -her signature staff in hand- to her throne, sitting down.

Right before her eyes was the twelve strongest Saints of her Army.

"Saints, present yourselves to your Goddess." Pope Stein said from where he was standing next to Athena's throne.

As commanded, each Saint presented themselves and their Constellation;

"Aries Mu." Said the man, with long violet hair, Donning the Aries Cloth. The Gold Saint of skill and rebirth. Known for his ability of telekinesis and Cloth repair. A survivor of the previous Holy War.

"Taurus Aldebaran." Said the man, with long grey hair, donning the Taurus Cloth. The Gold Saint of power and destruction. Known for his strong form and even stronger heart. A survivor of the previous Holy War.

"Gemini Elizabeth. Gemini Patricia." Said two women, with blonde hair, donning the Gemini Cloth. The Gold Saints of duality and fate. Twins Known for fusing their bodies into one making them one body with two minds, hence double the Cosmo.

"Cancer Black*star." Said the man, with blue hair, donning the Cancer Cloth. The Gold Saint of death and creation. Known for separating souls from bodies and sending them to the underworld.

"Leo Aiolia." Said the man, with brown hair, donning the Leo Cloth. The Gold Saint of intelligence and stability. Known for his tactics on the battlefield and speed. A survivor of the previous Holy War.

"Virgo Kid." Said the man, with black hair and three white strips on one side, donning the Virgo Cloth. The Gold Saint of damnation and salvation. Known to be the man closest to God

"Libra Dohko." Said the man, with red hair, donning the Libra Cloth. The Gold Saint of balance and harmony. Known as 'The Old Master.' and his experience as a Saint. A survivor of the two previous Holy Wars.

"Scorpio Azusa." Said the woman, with short black hair, donning the Scorpio Cloth. The Gold Saint of discipline. Known for her deadly Antares attack and her venomous needle.

"Sagittarius Soul." Said the man, with Ivory hair, donning the Sagittarius Cloth. The Gold Saint of wisdom and loyalty. Known for being the youngest Gold Saint, and his ability to awaken his Cosmo from a very young age. His sagacity and faithfulness since ancient times are also on the list.

"Aquarius Justin." Said the man, with blonde hair, donning the Aquarius Cloth. The Gold Saint of eternity. Known for being the master of ice and his skills at making frozen coffins.

"Capricorn Hiro." Said the man, with blonde hair, donning the Capricorn Cloth. The Gold Saint of sharpness and solitude. Known for Excalibur who lives in his right arm, and heart as sharp as a sword.

"Pisces Tsubaki." Said the woman, with long black hair, donning the Pisces Cloth. The Gold Saint of deception and guidance. Known for her beautiful yet deadly and poisonous roses.

The Pope took a step forward.

"Each and every one of you shall guard their Zodiac House, hence not letting any intruder pass. And shall now swear fidelity to her Highness, Athena!"

"We solemnly swear to protect Athena, love, justice, and peace."

All twelve Saint said in unison, meaning every single syllable.

"Over the millennia, the Earth, our home," Athena said, standing up from her throne. "Has been threatened many times by gods and evil enemies. But justice always found a way to victory. This is why, we are gathered here today. My incarnation -unfortunately- means that evil has risen somewhere in the world, but I, Athena, the Goddess of War shall stand up, with you brave Saint by my side, to fight against evil."

Athena started to walk down the four stairs, to be the same level as her Saints, ash-blonde locks -that goes past the small of her back- waving graciously with each of her moments.

"Battles will be tough, but I guarantee you that we will make it through each step of the way, together." The Goddess, while walking back to sit on her throne, raised her Cosmo level, engulfing all the presents with her positive energy.

"Raise your heads, Saints." The Pope ordered, "For you shall be the upper example for the rest of the Saints."

When raising their heads, they took the chance to look at her Divinity for the very first time.

Athena, as well, gazed into the eyes of every single one of them, stopping at a pair of Crimson ones who looked back at her with fire in them. Unconsciously, her hand made its way to the necklace that has been around her neck for years.

"You shall take your departure," The Pope, unaware of what's happening, said. "If anything goes on, report as soon as possible."

Without another word said by anyone, all twelve Gold Saints stood up and walked to the golden doors.

Once outside, Dohko couldn't help but feel a change in Soul's Cosmo.

"Soul," Dohko placed a hand over Soul's Cloth shoulder part. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, I just got something on my mind. Nothing to worry about." Soul looked at Dohko with a smile over his shoulder

"Mhm" Dohko did not buy it, but did not want to push the young man.

After that all the Gold Saint made their way down to their temples.

Soul sat down on the ground leaning on one of the outer pillars of the Sagittarius house, sun hitting his face.

Holding his necklace in his fist close to his face, Soul thought about his encounter with Athena. The eyes, the hair, the necklace. He's sure it's her.

Sensing another person's presence, Soul stood up -wings extending- and placed the necklace back around his neck.

"Who's here?" Soul softly asked, not feeling any danger radiating for this person's presence.

A middle age woman, with bright blonde hair walked out from where she was hiding behind a pillar.

"Lord Soul?" The woman said.

"Yes?" He approached the woman, "what brings you here ma'am? Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm Marie, Athena's servant." Marie told him, looking at his Cloth in awe hence be it her first time to see a Gold Saint up close. "And she personally asked me to bring you to her; said Her Highness wants to see you."

"Of course,"

Since the Sagittarius House was the ninth temple, they had to go through three more house, all while Marie telling Soul how she was the one to somehow raise Athena.

"When Athena was brought to the Sanctuary eight years ago, she was just ten years old, unaware of what fate had in store for her." Marie said with a smile on her face. "The Grand Pope entrusted me with Athena when she was just a child. As she grew up, my love for her as a mother grew as well."

Entering the Pope's temple -where the Pope's hall was located- they started walking until they reached the familiar golden doors.

"Her Highness always used to talk about that certain boy, who always was there for her back in her old hometown. Guess she found him again," Marie smiled knowingly at the Gold Saint who looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I shall take my leave now, Lord Soul."

And with that the woman left Soul alone standing before the doors. With a sigh, he pushed the doors open and walked it, doors closing on their own.

Soul walked in straight up, eyes glued on the maroon colored carpet.

He stopped right before the two pairs of steps that led to the throne of Athena and dropped down on one knee, head bowed.

"Solitude." Said the Goddess, making all the guards to leave. "Sagittarius Soul, raise your head."

Obliging, Soul raised his head.

"Maka." The Gold Saint whispered, not knowing how to approach the Goddess that was once his friend.

Athena, Maka, looked deep into the red eyes that she missed for years now.

Athena stood up from her place and walked down to where Soul was kneeling.

Kneeling down herself, she placed both of her delicate hands over the Saint's face.

"It has been a long time, Soul" Maka smiled.

"Indeed," Soul whispered back, "look at you, Maka. All grown up and a Goddess now."

Maka smiled. The universe works in a very bizarre way, she thought. Who knew after eight long years, they'd meet again.

"And you as well," The Goddess stood up, helping the Saint on his feet as well. He was so tall. Her head barely reached his shoulders, making her look up at him. "You're a Saint now. Remember when you told me once that you wanted to become a strong warrior?"

"Yeah, your knight in shining armor," Soul chuckled at the memory. It was so long ago yet feels like yesterday. "I guess it was meant to be."

"I guess." Maka smiled. A smile Soul always wanted to see splatter on her face. "On that faithful day, when Dohko came to take me, I never thought I'd ever see you again."

"Dohko?" Soul asked, a hint of shock laced his voice. "Dohko was the one to find me when the Sagittarius Cloth came to me. That old man."

"It seems like fate had it all planed out for us; wanting us to meet again, under such circumstances." Maka looked at Soul deep in the eyes. For a mare minute, she was sure she saw a galaxy in his burning eyes. "Have received the ring I left you?"

Taking his hands in hers, she inspected his fingers, not finding the trace of said ring. He let out a small chuckle before she was able to question him again.

He let go of her hands, but not before giving them a gentle squeeze, dragging his own hands to his neck, fishing the necklace that was beneath the Cloth. He took it off and showed it to her, the ring shining brightly at the light.

"Due to all of my training, I couldn't wear it on my finger and risk it getting damaged, so I wore it as a necklace, just like you did -still do." Soul fondly smiled at the woman when she grabbed the ring that was around her neck, looking at him with her big green eyes. "Do you want it back?"

Maka took it from his hand and tried to put it on him. Noticing her struggles, he bowed down a bit so she can reach. Smiling at the action, the Goddess placed the necklace when it belonged, around her Saint's neck.

"I'm not taking it back. It's yours." She simply said. "I gave it to you before all of this happened, I'm not going take it now. Hopefully it'll guard you when you need it to."

"Maka," Soul whispered and gripped the ring.

"The battles that are to come won't be easy." Maka walked two steps back, "and I apologize in advance for everything that you will endure. I've known you for a long time, Soul. You are a kind hearted person, and now you're forced to fight, but unfortunately nothing can be done."

"Maka, Look at me." Soul moved forward until he was looking straight down at her. "This is my fate. And I'm not the kind of person to run from what was written for me in the stars. You're not forcing me to fight, Athena. Do you think that I'll just sit and mop around when I know that you're in danger? Whatever happens, I'm ready to fight and put my life on the line to protect you and this Earth's love and peace."

Smiling. The Goddess took one of his hands in both of hers and let her calming Cosmo envelop them.

While entering his temple around sunset time, the Sagittarius Saint felt a familiar Cosmo around.

"Hello to you too, Dohko." Soul said and smirked when the Libra Saint showed himself from behind a pillar.

"I heard that you went to meet Athena. What's wrong?" Dohko jumped right into the subject.

Soul walked and stood beside him, looking at the beauty of the Sanctuary during sunset time.

"Say Dohko," the Sagittarius Saint said, still looking at the horizon before him. "Does the place where I used to live remind you of anything?"

The Libra Saint was confused as how will this answer his question of why Soul was called to Athena, but he thought of it either way.

"Well, before I met you, I came to the orphanage where your mother used to work." Dohko answered him after a while.

"Was it eight years ago?"

"Yes, it was. " Dohko wondered for he got this piece of information from, since no one knew about it aside from the Pope. "Soul, stop with the hints. Where are you trying to get?"

Smiling, Soul turned to face the old man.

"The little girl that you brought to the Sanctuary eight years ago -Athena- is a childhood friend of mine."

"What?" Dohko asked as got closer to the young man. "Are you being serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Soul had a more serious look on his face now. "The girl who I knew since I was seven is now the Goddess of War."

"Is she the one who gave you the ring that is around your neck?" Dohko asked, putting all the pieces together.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Soul." Dohko apologized, not knowing why he was. "I couldn't possibly know that-"

"Dohko, I'm not blaming you." Soul turned his head and gave Dohko a small smile. "This is how it was supposed to be. You have nothing to be sorry about. Who knows where Maka would be if you didn't bring her here or where would I be if you did not come to me that day? I'm guessing it's our destiny."

"You've really grown up, Soul." Dohko looked at the man he met four years ago, when he was just sixteen.

"It's a part of living." Soul replied with a smirk on his face.

Both Gold Saint stood at the entrance of the Sagittarius temple, looking at the sun setting down on the Sanctuary.


	5. Unknown Foe

In early morning, Soul stood at the top stairs of the Sanctuary's colosseum, looking at the little kids who are being trained by their masters.

It has been months since Athena took her realm in hand and started -alongside the Pope- preparing the army of soldiers -who aren't Saints- for upcoming battles.

"It's getting boring here."

A manly voice was heard from beside him. Turning his face to his side, he came face to face with the Gold Saint of Cancer; Black*Star.

Donning this Cancer Cloth with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to stretch my limbs." Black*Star said with a bored expression on his face.

"I've been sensing a dark Cosmo these days," Soul said, turning his gaze back to the kids fighting each other. "Haven't you?"

"I did, and I can't wait to finally get on the battlefield." The Cancer Saint barked out a laugh.

"I wouldn't take things so lightly though, Black*Star." Soul gave his fellow comrade a look. "We still don't know the origin of our -possible- foe."

"Well, you may be right. But still, aren't excited to finally show what we're made of?" The man with blue hair threw a smirk at Soul's direction.

"Whatever you say, Cancer. Whatever you say." The Sagittarius Saint chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

A cry made him snap his head at the direction of where kids were being trained. A little boy -around 10- was sitting on the floor crying.

Soul started walking down the stars of the colosseum.

"Lord Soul!"

"Sagittarius Soul!"

"Good Morning Lord Soul!"

Soul offered a small smile as the people greeting him, who consisted of kids, men and women saints/soldiers.

Approaching the crying little boy, his cries died down and turned into silent sobs.

Kneeling down beside him, he placed his hand over the kid's brown hair, patting his head.

"What's wrong little guy? Why are you crying?" He asked the boy, who looked at him with big hazel eyes, a path of tears tracing his face.

"The p-practices." The boy managed to stutter out.

"What's wrong with it?" The man gave the little guy a chuckle, already knowing where this is going.

"They're too hard and my w-whole body hurts. W-why do we even train?" The brunette boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"What's your name, little man?" Soul asked, standing up. And got a murmured 'Eros' as an answer. "Come here."

The Gold Saint picked up the little boy, sat him on his -Cloth Cladded- shoulder and started to walk to the edge of the colosseum, which was like some sort of cliff.

There stood Soul with Eros on his shoulder looking at view that was before them; greenery, mountains, lakes, and far away lays a little village.

"Tell me Eros; what do you see before you?" Soul asked little Eros as his gaze was still fixed on the scenery.

"Greece." Eros answered and wiped away the let out tears.

"And what do you think of Greece?"

"W-well, it's pretty." Eros looked at the Saint -who wasn't looking back at him- and continued. "And all my family lives in Greece."

"Now tell me," Soul finally teared his gaze from the greenery and looked at the little boy. "Would you like it if some evil person attacks Greece and spreads massive destruction?"

"Of course not!" Eros exclaimed, not liking the idea of having his hometown destroyed into ashes.

"This is why we train; to protect Greece and the whole world." Soul gave the little boy a smile. "We fight so that evil people will not destroy our planet. It may be hard from Time to time but don't you want to be a hero someday?"

The Saint earned an aggressive nod from Eros, which caused him to chuckle.

"Then, little man, go back your master," Soul placed the boy on the ground again and ruffled his brown hair. "And go train as a man."

And with that, Eros sprinted running toward the man who was training him, informing him that he's ready to return to training. Soul smirked at that and made his way up the stares of the colosseum, noticing that Black*Star was already gone.

"Lord Soul gave Eros some spirit!"

"Did you know that he's the youngest of all the Gold Saints?"

"He might be the youngest but I swear he's the wisest."

"He is so down to earth."

"Oh goodness, look!"

"It's her Highness, Athena!"

Upon hearing that, Soul turned his face -while the others kneeled down-, seeing Athena standing there -in her signature attire- along side the Pope and two guards.

The Goddess -who witnessed the encounter of Soul with the little boy- smiled at the Saint, which made him reflect her action.

Later on that day; a group of Bronze Saints were sitting in the old ruins of the Sanctuary after hours of training.

"Where's your brother?" Mira, Bronze Saint of Cygnus, asked the girl next to her.

"He's on a mission," the Andromeda bronze Saint, known as Thunder, said. Although she knew that her brother was a strong one; he isn't known as Fire and didn't don the Phoenix Cloth for nothing but she was still worried.

"Is it about the foreign Cosmo the Gold Saints felt these couple of days?" Harvard, the Dragon Saint, asked as he stood up from the broken pillar he was sitting on.

"Yes," Andromeda answered, "I have a bad feeling about it, though."

"You don't have to worry about it, I'm sure Athena, The Gold Saints and the Pope has it all planned out." Mira placed a hand over the other girl's shoulder in a comforting manner. "And we're ready to fight as well."

Not more than moments later, they saw a figure limping toward them.

As the figure approached, they got a better look at said person, to realise it's their friend, The Phoenix bronze Saint.

"Brother!" Andromeda gasped and ran up to her brother, her friends rushing after her.

The Phoenix was about to fall down due to all the fatigue, but fortunately his sister was there to help him stand.

"I'm fine." He gave his sister a reassuring smile before his face turned serious. "I need to go one of the Gold Saints."

"What happened to you?" His Dragon friend, Harvard, asked. Worry lacing his voice.

"What's this?" Kilik, the Pegasus bronze Saint, touched the black liquid that splattered the Phoenix's Cloth.

"That's the thing," Phoenix, Fire, was cut off by a cough from the back of his throat. "Something was off about the opponent I faced."

"Let's go, brother," Thunder said, her arm around her brother's waist while one of his arms was slung over her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up before you go see a Gold Saint" Bedding their farewell to their friends and being told to take care of themselves, both siblings; Fire and Thunder slowly walked away.

"Can you believe that?" The Pegasus Saint addressed his friend, "Even someone as strong as Fire got wounded up by this unknown enemy."

"Something is coming up very soon." The Dragon said, looking up at the blue sky.

Dohko walked it the Pope's hall and knelt down before Athena and the Pope.

"Libra Dohko reporting."

"What do you have, Dohko?" The Pope asked from where he was standing next to Athena's throne.

"The bronze Saint you sent to investigate, Phoenix, came back to the Sanctuary." The Gold Saint looked at Athena and then back at the Pope. "Although the Phoenix Saint is one of the strongest Bronze Saints, he still got badly injured and he's currently resting."

A pained expression flashed on Athena's face. Not liking the idea of her Saints getting hurt.

"Phoenix, Fire, reported that the warriors he faced were not ordinary ones. Said; that no matter how many time he attacked, they were not affected. Adding to that, a weird black substance was found splattered on his Cloth."

"What do you think, Your Highness?" The Pope asked the Goddess.

"Take me to Phoenix." The Goddess ordered, while standing up. Her staff in her left hand.

"Pardon me? Are you sure of that your Highness?" The Pope worried looked at the Goddess.

"Don't you worry, Stein." Athena looked at Dohko, offering a smile. "Dohko, take me to where Phoenix is, please."

"Your wishes are my commands, Athena." Dohko stood up and stepped aside. "This way."

Entering the siblings residence -that was located in the lower parts of the Sanctuary- Athena and the Libra Saint walked to one of the chambers.

"Lady Athena!" Thunder, the Andromeda Saint, exclaimed not expecting the Goddess to bless them with a visit. Quickly dropping down on her knees.

Smiling, Athena walked up to the bronze Saint girl and helped her up on her feet.

"How is Phoenix?" Athena looked at the man that is laying in bed, a wet towel dabbed on his forehead and bandaged around his chest.

"He's doing fine, thank goodness. I've changed his bandages and the Leo Gold Saint, Lord Aiolia, came to help cure him." Thunder looked at her brother then back at the Goddess; A comforting aura was radiating from her.

"I see."

Athena, Maka, slowly took off the wet towel and replaced it with her warm palm. Her gentle and warm Cosmo couldn't go unnoticed in the room as she silently thanked the Saint.

Sensing something warming up his body; the Phoenix, Fire, opened his blue eyes, noticing a pair or green ones looking back at him.

"Ath-ena." His voice cracked as he was about to sit up. But the Goddess just smiled and shook her head.

"Stay still." She placed the towel back on his forehead. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Fire's sore voice was heard. "I'm a failure."

Shaking her head again with a small smile on her face, Athena grabbed his tanned hand.

"You are nothing of that, Fire. You are a brave and trusted Saint." Turning her attention to Thunder who stood there, awe crossing her face. "No Saint of mine is a failure, I trust every single one of you."

The Goddess straighten up her posture and turned back too look at Dohko who was leaning on the door frame.

"Dohko, gather all the Gold Saints at the Pope's hall."

"I will inform them right away, Lady Athena." Dohko stepped aside as the Goddess started to make her way to the door. Turning her head around, she offered the -siblings- Saints a warm smile.

"Take care, Both of you. I'd like to have you both by my side in battles."

And with that, the Goddess and the Gold Saint left the house, leaving love and admiration growing in the bronze Saints' hearts.

"An unknown foe attacked one of your comrade." The Pope said, looking at the twelve saints present kneeling before him. "Said foe's characteristics are quite bizarre. So I'd like one of you, Gold Saints, to takes matters into your own hands and investigate."

"Although Phoenix is strong, maybe your comrade got badly injured due to the lack of experience, or maybe it's because he still haven't reached the seventh sense." Athena stood from her throne and walked down the two pairs of stairs. Looking at the strongest warriors of her army, as they stare back, she said: "This is why the Pope and I want one Saint to step forward and take this mission."

She had total faith in them. She knew with them by her side, victory won't be hard to reach.

"Lady Athena," a feminine voice quickly said. "Give me the honor to take on this task."

Athena looked at the woman who uttered the words, The Gemini Gold Saint.

The Gemini Saint may only have one woman's body, but two souls and spirits lays in there. The Gemini Twins. Combining their Cosmo and souls into one. One of the strongest Gold Saints to ever serve Athena.

"Gemini Elizabeth. Gemini Patricia." The Goddess nodded, already knowing the outcome of this mission. "Don't let your guards down."

"Your highness." The blonde Gold Saint placed her palm over her chest, where her heart is located. "You don't have to worry about that. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure of that." Athena smiled, and started walking up the stairs and past her throne, thought the white curtains behind it, heading to her chamber.

After being ordered to tighten the security forces around the sanctuary by the Pope, the twelve Gold Saints made their way to their temples, except for one.

Taking the same way the Goddess took, the Sagittarius Gold Saint walked through the curtains behind the throne into a dim hallway, only illuminated with candles hanged on the walls.

Arriving at a huge wooden door with golden designs and a shiny golden handle, the Saint stopped. Soul was about to knock on it when it suddenly opened, revealing a smiling Goddess hold the door.

"I could sense your Cosmo." Athena,

Maka, said as she turned around and started walking toward the stair case that led to her bed.

Chuckling, Soul shook his head; she never ceased to surprise him. Slowly closing the door, the Gold Saint leaned on it, crossing his arms over his broad chest, as he watched his childhood friend walking up the stairs and sitting on her bed.

Both, Goddess and Saint, sat in a comfortable silence

"I have heard that you payed Phoenix a visit." Soul broke the silence.

"I indeed did," Maka, Athena, said; taking the golden chocker off her neck and sighed. "He was badly injured, I feel at fault."

"Maka," Soul pushed himself off the door and started toward the small stair case, stopped at the bottom. "A Saint's duty is to protect Earth and its protector; You."

"I know that, Soul." The Goddess stood up and walked down the stairs, one at a time. "I suppose it's inevitable."

"I'm sure and certain Gemini will find enough information to provide us to the next step."

"I know, I believe in Elizabeth and Patricia." And with that she reached the last step, making her the same level as the Sagittarius Saint. "I believe in you all."

Both Athena and Sagittarius stood there, staring into each other's eyes, Cosmos slowly resonating with each other.


	6. The Gemini Gold Saint

After locating where the threatening Cosmo was, The Gemini Gold Saint was calmly walking through an isolated village in the south of Greece.

Donning the Sacred Gemini Cloth, which was a little different from the other Cloths. The Gemini Cloth covers every part of a Saint's body, making it a good source of defence. Over the Saint's blonde hair was the Gemini's Headwear -helmet- that is worthy of noticing because of the presence of two faces on both sides, one with a kind facial expression and the other with an evil one; self explanatory.

While Peacefully walking through the village, the Gold Saint sensed a dark Cosmo roaming around, making her take a turn, following It.

Stopping her movements, Elizabeth turned around, facing an old house.

"Whoever you are, stop being a coward and show yourself." The Gold Saint calmly said.

Chuckling, a man -wearing a dark tinted armor- came out of the house.

"Look who's here," a disgusting smirk on his face. "Another one of Athena's dogs. Now a female?"

The man's laugh and words made the Gemini Saint clench her fist.

"Is that filthy mouth of yours done?" Elizabeth took a hold of the cape that was on her back.

"Fierce. I, Ymir, like that." The man approached, smirk still vibrant on his face. "But, you're a woman." He said in a mockery tone. "Since you're a female Saint; Shouldn't your face be covered with a mask? To hide your weaknesses?"

The man, Ymir, stood two feet away from the Gold Saint, clearly testing her nerves.

"So you're saying that a female Saint is weak?" The Gold Saint threw her cape on the ground, looking at her enemy with flaring blue eyes. "Let me, The Gemini Gold Saint, give you a small lesson."

Elizabeth took a step forward making the man in black armor jump back, creating a greater space gap between them.

"You're the Gemini?" Ymir said, humour lacing his voice. "Where is your twin? Doesn't all the Gemini Saints have twins? since your constellation represents twins?"

Ymir charged at Elizabeth throwing a punch at her, in which in return she dodged it with ease.

"Just like all the previous Gemini Saints," Ymir kept punching the woman but got frustrated when she dodged every single one. "your twin will come someday and try to kill you."

Amused, Elizabeth let out a laugh and jumped over Ymir, landing behind him.

"Why are you laughing?" Turning around, facing the Gold Saint who had a smirk on her face. "This is your fate of being born under the Gemini constellation. Just like the past Gemini Saints, it runs in your blood; You're hungry for power."

Charging toward Elizabeth, Ymir attacked her but ended up only punching the air, shocked, looking around he found her standing on top of an old church.

"Who said my twin isn't here?" Elizabeth finally said, looking down at her opponent in pity.

"What?" Ymir's eyes widened as he watched the ash-blonde hair of the Gold Saint turn into a very bright blonde shade.

"It seems that you've made some studies about us," the Saint said; but with a different voice. Indicating that the other Gemini Twin emerged. "But need to focus more in class."

"W-hat happened to you hair and voice?" Ymir questioned as he watched the Gold Saint smirk.

"I'm Gemini Patricia. The second twin." Patricia looked at Ymir with big bright blue eyes. "We are the twins who fuse bodies, souls, spirits, and Cosmos into one. I don't plan on killing my sister, that's absurd. We are one."

The woman's hair slowly started to go back to a dark ash-blonde shade.

"Although our predecessors might've choose the wrong path at times but in the end they still donned this Sacred Gemini Cloth and died protecting Athena at the cost of their lives. From them we learn and we're proud to be their successors." Anger rose just as Elizabeth's voice. "The fact that you had the audacity to insult them; this stupidity of yours will bring you doom."

Ymir fell back down at the anger radiating from the woman. He swore for a split second he saw the spirit of the other Gemini Saint behind Elizabeth before She jumps higher into the air and charged down with a ball of Gold Cosmo in her hand.

Landing perfectly on top of Ymir and her fist clashing with his stomach, making him let out a scream of agony.

Still on top of her opponent, Elizabeth started punching Ymir with Cosmo filled fists, sending electrical shocks all over his body.

Struggle to fight back, thinking how much stronger Gold Saints are comparing to the bronze Saint he faced before.

"Why does your," Elizabeth said between hits. "Body feel so thick?"

The more she punches him the more she feels like he's getting damaged on the inside more than on the outside.

Ymir just looked at her with an unreadable look, refusing to utter a word.

"You won't answer, I see."

 _ **'Sister, there's only one thing we can do, then'**_

Elizabeth heard her twin say through their Cosmo link. Smirking at the thought she said back:

"Want to do the honors?"

 _ **'Gladly'**_

Hair and eyes started to lighten; the second twin took control.

"I'll give you one last change to answer," Patricia said, holding Ymir's face close to hers. "What is that you're made up of?"

His brown eyes looked directly into her sky blue eyes. Still no answer. The Gold Saint shook her head and placed her index finger over his forehead.

" **Demon Emperor Fist.** " The Gold Saint said, shooting a beam of light golden Cosmo that goes straight up to Ymir's brain at the speed of light.

The _Demon Emperor Fist_ is one of the most feared techniques/attacks a Gemini Gold Saint possesses. This technique directly attacks the opponent's brain and nervous system, Allowing the Gemini Gold Saint to manipulate them through suggestion, ordering them to attack anyone she desires or even going against their most precious assets.

"Now Ymir, who are you? or more like; what are you? Tell me everything." Patricia took her finger off his forehead and stood up.

"My name is Ymir, a Ragniaks; Server of Lord Ragnarok, The God of darkness." Ymir's mouth moved against his will, as if it had a brain of its own. "We don the Dark Armor that Lord Ragnarok created for us and are all, his warriors, injected with the Black Blood; which hardens our bodies. He wants to kill Athena and her Saints to conquer Earth."

"where is, this Ragnarok located?" Patricia bent down to clearly hear what Ymir's about to say.

"Lord Ragnarok's castle is located after the Cain mountains, east. Protected by eight valleys. In the middle of these eight valley is the Castle, around it troops of Ragniaks."

With that said, Ymir started coughing blood, indicating that his death is a couple of seconds away.

The effect of _Demon Emperor Fist_ will only disappear if the intended suggestion is completed, thus killing its victim.

Watching Ymir's body contrasting and contracting, Patricia stood up from her bending position.

"To answer your previous question; Any woman Saint wears a mask to hide her feminine side and womanly heart. The reason why we, female Gold Saints, don't wear masks is because our intentions, ideals and resolves are crystal clear and unwavering; everything is on the table, we have nothing to hide." Patricia looked at Ymir, -who's body and mind are already being destroyed- he looked back with a pained expression, dark blood leaking from his mouth and eyes. "Female Saints are everything but weak. Our will equals that of men's, marching in the battlefield fearless, prepared to risk our lives, that's definitely not weakness."

Hissing the last words, Patricia watched Ymir, who stopped moving, laying dead on the floor. His body slowly started to decompose, leaving a small pool of black liquid on the ground.

Turning her back, the Gemini Gold Saint made her out of the village, on her way to the Sanctuary;

Victorious.

"Gemini Elizabeth and Gemini Patricia reporting." The Saint said, Kneeling down before Athena and the Pope.

"Welcome back." The Pope made a satisfied noise. "Tell us what you've got."

"Grand Pope, Lady Athena," lifting her head, Elizabeth looked at them. "Our enemies are called the Ragniaks, the Warriors of the apparent darkness God, Ragnarok. Just like us, they don armors called Dark Armors. Ragnarok apparently injected a substance in his soldiers called the Black Blood. This substance help hardening their bodies from the outside, making it seem like they're invincible. But the Ragniak I faced got affected by the Cosmo shocks I sent, we might need to focus on the inside damaging, or mental damaging."

"Is that all?" Athena asked, a smile on her face.

"No, my lady." The Gemini Gold Saint's hair and eyes started to change. Patricia surfaced. "According to the Ragniak; Ragnarok's castle is located after the Cain mountains, east. Protected by eight valleys. In the middle of these eight valley is the Castle, around it troops of Ragniaks. I used the _Demon Emperor Fist_ , so I'm sure that's legit. Ragnarok is an obvious threat to Athena and the Sanctuary."

"Gemini Elizabeth and Gemini Patricia, you've done a very good job on this mission. You may go rest now." The Pope addressed the Saint, who nodded and turned around to depart.

"Elizabeth? Patricia?" Athena said, making the woman immediately turn snap her head back at the Goddess. "Thank you."

The smile on the Goddess face, as if it was contagious, made the Saint smile back bowing her head a little.

"It's our duty, Athena."

With that, the Gemini Saint left Pope's hall, heading to her temple.

Back in the Pope's Hall, both Athena and the Pope were addressing their current situation.

"Athena, what are your next orders?"

Athena sat there on throne, thinking about the information the Gemini Saints provided them.

"Send a group of Silver Saints with a Gold Saint a head of them to the location Gemini told us about first. I don't want to sent an entire army to an unfamiliar place." The Goddess instructed her orders.

"Your commands will be issued right away, Your Highness."

Walking down the temples in her way to her Gemini Temple, Elizabeth stopped at the Sagittarius temple.

leading her way through the labyrinthine passageways of the Sagittarius temple to his library, the woman found the Sagittarius Gold Saint sitting on a study, reading a book.

"Welcome back." Soul said as the Gemini Saint walk up to him. "How was it?"

"Thanks. I suppose We will find ourselves on the battlefield soon enough." Elizabeth said, grabbing a book; inspecting it. Leaning on the wooden table that was Soul's study. "I reported to Athena and the Pope, we shall wait for further orders now."

"We'll be ready no matter when." Soul stood up from his chair, placing the book at in its place on the shelve.

Both Gold Saints stayed in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments before the female of the two hummed while pushing herself off the wooden table, walking toward the door of the chamber.

"I will take my leave," she waved at the Sagittarius Saint with her back still to him, walking toward the exit. "Don't drown in your books, wise man."

And with that the Gemini Gold Saint walked out of the chamber and Sagittarius temple to her, heading to her own.

Leaving Soul, who just chuckled.


	7. Ice and Fire

"Pope, you asked for us to assemble?" Mu, the Aries Gold Saint, asked.

Twelve Gold Saints stood -in two lines vertically- before the Pope.

The day after Gemini reported, the Pope ordered the Gold Saints to meet at his hall.

"Indeed. An enemy as surfaced. I'm sure you're aware of Gemini's report." The Pope said, walking between them; receiving nods from them. "Athena ordered to send a group of Silver Saints with the lead of one of you, Gold Saints, to inspect Ragnarok's castle before taking further actions."

"Have you decided who would lead the Silver Saints?" Dohko asked.

"We did," the Pope answered the Libra Saint and then pointed at the chosen one. "it will be Aquarius Justin."

The Aquarius Saint bowed his head as a thanks for the trust he was given.

"What about Athena?" Soul, the Sagittarius Saint, questioned. She was not present with them -on her throne- nor can he feel her in her chamber. "Where is she?"

"Her Lady, in this very moment, is at the Athena Colossus -statue-" the Pope walked toward the Goddess' throne, placing a hand over it. "Athena is using her Cosmo to build invisible protection barriers around the Sanctuary, so that if anyone -with a threatening Cosmo- tried to intrude will get pulverised."

"Is it safe? Will Athena be alright?" The Gemini Saint asked.

Without thinking twice about it, Soul answered Elizabeth:

"I'm sure she will. She's doing that to protect the Sanctuary, we should have faith."

The Sagittarius Saint said, looking at the ground, missing the way Dohko -who know about him and Maka- looked at him.

"Soul is right." Mu, the Gold Saint of Aries, nodded his head.

"Worry not about her Highness," the Pope's stern voice stopped their little conversation. "What you have to do now, Saints, is go back to your temples and guard them. While you Justin, gather some Silvers and head to the location given."

Justin took off his golden headpiece from his head and knelt down, act of respect, then stood up and turned away, taking his leave.

All the eleven Gold Saints left slowly started departing as well, except for one.

The Sagittarius Saint walked up to the the Pope who stood next to Athena's throne.

"Your Holiness, allow me to stay by Athena's side while she's up there." Kneeling down -on one knee, head bowed- the winged Saint said.

"Sagittarius Soul. Someone as wise as you should know that it won't be necessary." The Pope answered. He watched how the Saint's fist clenched, murmuring a quiet 'thank you' Soul stood up and started walking away. "But if you shall, do not disturb her."

Snapping his head up, looking at the Grand Pope. He just nodded, briefly smiling down at the Saint. Heading on to his chamber, the Pope left the Sagittarius Saint where he was.

Making up his mind, Soul walked past the curtain behind the throne and made his way to the other exit.

Stepping outside, he was faced with a countless staircase which led to the Athena's gigantic statue.

Jogging the stairs, the Gold Saint finally reached the end of them. There stood Maka, beneath the huge statue -staff/spear in her right hand- an immense Cosmo radiating from her.

Respecting the Pope's request, Soul just sat down leaning on a pillar.

The Gold Saint just sat there, feeling that warm and gentle Cosmo coming from his childhood friend.

The Aquarius Gold Saint stood, along with five Silver Saints behind him, before the gates of the castle. The troops must be behind this gate.

Walking toward it, the Aquarius Saint placed a hand over the gigantic wooden gate.

The gates started to slowly freeze under the Gold Saint's touch. The Silver Saint watched in awe as the iced gates exploded.

"Let's get in." Justin, the Aquarius Saint, said; already walking through, what used to be a gate, having the Silvers following him.

Their arrival wasn't left without a welcoming. A group of Ragniaks gathered around Athena's Saints.

Leaning against the frozen-broken- gate, Justin just sighed in annoyance, eyes closed.

"Lord Justin?" One of the Silver Saints said; puzzled. They got a group of enemy right before them yet the Gold Saint doesn't want to move a finger.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Another Silver Saint asked.

"No." The Aquarius Saint simply answered.

"What?!" The five silvers exclaimed in unison.

"You are going to fight." Opening his eyes, Justin looked at them. "I just came here to assist you and make sure that you'll not get lost or do stupid things."

The seriousness and sarcastic tone that both laced the blonde's voice struck the Silver Saints.

"If I want to, I'd destroy them all with a single move." His ocean blue eyes felt like they were piecing their souls. "Now go. And show me what you're made of as your label of Silver Saints."

Determination shone in the five Saints as Justin's words sunk in.

Without much talking the group of Saints turned to face their enemy.

While observing the battle, you can tell that Athena's Saints had the upper hand. Throwing Ragniaks around and striking them with their silver Cosmo.

For a second, Justin thought that they had this battle in their pocket until a silver Saint was thrown and hit the ground full force.

Although said Monoceros Silver Saint stood up again and went to attract, the result was the same. He'd end up on the ground; face first.

"Monoceros, stop this mockery at once!" Justin said, voice roaring.

"But Lord!" The boy stood up again and charged again at the enemy, only to be rejected back.

"I told you stop making a fool of yourself." The Aquarius Gold Saint looked at the Browne eyes of the Monoceros Silver Saint. "This will get you nowhere. If your will and resolve are weak, so is your fist. This is entirely not how a Saint of Athena should fight. Find the reason why you became a Saint, Find your Purpose again; And then match into the battlefield."

The Gold Said watched as the Silver Saint sat on the ground for a couple of moment, did not even budge when a Ragniak started to punch him.

The Monoceros Saint's Cosmo started to rise up from where he was sitting.

He has found his Purpose yet again.

Justin looked at the five Silver Saints with pride.

After defeating all the Ragniaks, the silver saints gathered up around Justin, who gave them an approval nod.

The Gold Saint pushed himself off the gate he was leaning on.

"Wait here." Justin ordered.

The silver saints watched as The Aquarius Saint went into the castle. They waited for a few minutes until they heard about screams and saw ice spreading from the inside of the castle to where they were standing.

The whole place got covered in ice.

Walking out of the castle, he looked at the Silvers, he said;

"Let's get back, our mission here is done."

At their arrival to the Sanctuary, the Aquarius Gold Saint ordered the Silver ones to go on their merry way and that he's going to report to the Pope on their mission.

On his way to the first temple, Aries, he found Mu waiting outside of the temple, on the top of the first staircase of the Zodiac Houses.

"Justin." The Aries Gold Saint greeted as the Aquarius one of the two stepped on the last step. "Quickly go to the Scorpio House, at once."

"What? why is that?" Justin's icy blue eyes pierced Mu's green ones.

"Scorpio Azusa health suddenly went downhill. A very bad fever is consuming her body." The Gold Saint ,who repairs Cloths, said. "Leo Aiolia is already there."

Without say much of a word to the Aries Saint, the Aquarius Gold Saint walked past him on his way through the Zodiac Temples till he reaches the Scorpio one.

Scorpio Azusa always had a heart condition since before she even became a Saint.

With her burning Cosmo, her heart issue got harder, but over the years she mastered the control of it.

But it's at times like this that she can't really do anything about it.

At times, her hearts suddenly starts burning, creating a fever that devours her body; like it's eating her alive. During these times, it's hard for her to concentrate on taming down her heart.

That's where the Aquarius Gold Saint comes in the picture. Justin is the only person that has the ability to control Azusa's high fevers, allegedly for his unique ability of handling the ice.

Arriving at the Scorpio Temple, the blonde man walked in the labyrinth of the Temple until he reached the woman's chamber.

In the faint light that illuminated the room, the Ice Saint noticed that the Scorpio woman was laying in her bed, her Scorpio Cloth off, standing next to her was Aiolia of Leo.

"You're finally back," Aiolia looked at his fellow comrade. "I tried to help her but I can't drop this fever."

Not answering the Lion, Justin just walked over to stand beside him, looking down at Azusa, who's face was flushed and breathing heavily.

Guessing that the Aquarius is not going to talk he just said:

"I'll come back later to check on her."

With that, the Leo left.

Taking in the Scorpio's current state, face and neck -and probably her whole body- flushed. Strands of her short black hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Chest uncontrollably heaving. Breathe labouring.

Placing an icy hand over her red cheek, he felt the woman shiver under his touch.

"You haven't had a fever like this in so long." He said.

"I'm fine." Azusa said back, in a whisper. Not wanting to show that she felt as if her heart was going to explode in any second.

"Definition fine." The Aquarius Saint sarcastically responded.

Moving his cold hand from her cheek to her forehead, watching Azusa sighing in bliss. The ice aura coming from his was somehow comforting. After quite some time, the Scorpio got irritated.

"Are you going to do something about my burning heart or you're just going to stand here?" The woman Saint said, frustration lacing her voice, making the blonde man smirk.

Taking his hand away from her face, Justin placed it on her chest, over where her heart was beating furiously. Concentrating his Cosmo on said hand, he started to transmit waves of ice cold Cosmo to her heart.

His face briefly showed, for a mare second, A relief expression as he saw the pained face of Azusa fading away to a more calm one.

Azusa felt her body, that was on fire a couple of moments ago, cool down as a wave of cold Cosmo spreads through her.

Although Justin's Cosmo is as cold as ice, the woman still managed to feel the warmth of it; as contradictory as it sounds.

"Feel any better?" Justin asked although he already knew that the Scorpio Saint was fast asleep.

Justin kept his hand over her chest for a couple of more minutes, making sure that her fever has dropped.

Standing up, the blonde grabbed the sheets and pulled them to her neck. Sitting on the chair that was a couple of feet away from the woman's bed, Justin crossed his arms.

This was their routine; whenever and wherever Azusa's heart burns out of no where Justin would be there to help control the organ, present as she falls asleep from exhaustion and would not leave until she wakes up, making sure that she's fine.

Both Saint do not talk to each other much on daily basis, yet they somehow developed this bond that no one, not even themselves, can understand.

A couple of hours later, the Scorpio woke up and quickly bottled up from her laying position when she felt another presence in her company, but immediately relaxed at the sight of the Ice Saint.

"You're still here?" Azusa asked, hands going where her heart was; it was beating normally.

"Waited till you woke up. Per usual." Justin said, standing up and walking toward her. The blonde placed a cold palm on her forehead. "The fever is here no more."

Withdrawing his hand, the Aquarius Saint turned around and started to make his way to the wooden door.

"Thank you." Justin heard Azusa say.

Still walking, he waved his hand in a responsive manner.

Sighing, the Scorpio Saint stood up from her bed and grabbed the cup of cold water that was sitting on her night stand.

Sensing a familiar Cosmo entering her Temple; Azusa recognised it as the Leo Saint.

As anticipated; the Leo Gold Saint, Aiolia, entered her chamber.

"I see you're fine now." Aiolia didn't go any further in her room, just leaned on the door frame, donning his Leo Cloth. Azusa just hummed in approval. "Justin just now is going to the Pope, for the report of this morning's mission."

"Why haven't he reported earlier?" Setting the cup down, the woman looked the way the Lion was standing with a raised eyebrow.

"He was supposed to go this morning, but when Mu informed him about you; he stayed here the entire time." Aiolia Marched his way to where Azusa was standing. The man was about to place a hand on her forehead but quickly got his hand slapped away.

Rolling his emerald eyes, Aiolia figured that the only person Azusa would ever allow in her personal space is Justin.

Justin and Azusa where like Ice and Fire. They don't meet in simple logic but they somehow get along.

"Do you need anything?" The Leo asked. "I'll take my leave."

"Just leave." The Scorpio's answer made him laugh.

Bidding his goodbye, The Leo Gold Saint took his leave through the labyrinth of the woman's Temple.

 _ **Author's note: as mentioned before, a Cloth is the armor that Athena's Saints fight cladded in. :)**_


	8. Strategy

The Virgo Gold Saint stopped at the last step that led to Athena's colossal Colossus.

Athena herself was standing under her statue, concentrating her Cosmo to create the barrier.

The Virgo Gold Saint walked toward his comrade, the Sagittarius Gold Saint, who was still sitting on the ground, leaning against a pillar.

"Sagittarius," Kid, the Virgo Saint, placed a hand on Soul's shoulder. "How is Athena doing?"

"She's been standing here for hours; since the morning." The albino answered, gazing at the Goddess.

"So have you." Kid followed Soul's gaze, admiring how their Goddess was blessing the Sanctuary with her Cosmo.

"Worry not about me, I'm fine." The Sagittarius stood up from his place. "It's Athena we should worry about; hence reason why I am here."

"Aquarius Justin came back from Ragnarok's castle," the black haired man informed, closing his hazel eyes. "From what I've heard, it's still soon to attack."

"The Pope knows what he's doing," Soul crossed his arms over his broad -Cloth cladded- chest, looking at Kid's face as the Virgo Gold Saint reopens his eyes again.

"I'm sure he does." The man closest to God turned around then looked at Soul over his shoulder, his almost golden eyes gazing into Soul's Crimson ones. "Take care of Athena, and yourself."

With that the Virgo Gold Saint left from where he came.

An hour later, Maka's legs kept aching from standing for a very long time; they were about to give out, but a pair of arms cladded in Gold were fast enough to hold her by the waist.

"You need to rest for a while." Helping her stand, the Sagittarius Gold Saint said to the Goddess.

"I'm fine, Soul." Offering a smile to her Saint, the blonde woman stood up again, gripping on her spear harder, Cosmo radiating.

Standing this close to her, Soul could feel her calm and warm Cosmo in every filler of his being.

Looking at the woman -whose hair was blowing gracefully due to the wind- and started to have flashbacks. Ever since her young age, Maka was always stubborn; Soul remembers.

Smiling down at the memory, Soul retreated to his previous place; leaning against the pillar.

Couple of hours later; the protective barrier was finally up with full strength.

Satisfied with her work; Athena lowered her extended arms to her sides. Sensing a familiar presence behind her; she turned around to face him.

"It's finally up." She sighed, in relief, to the Sagittarius Saint who looked at her with a fond expression.

"All thanks to you." Soul watched at she gripped on the golden spear with both her hands.

"Right now, this is the least I can do." Maka walked, standing at the top of the staircase; taking in the beauty of the sun setting on the Sanctuary.

Her Gold Saint stood beside her, admiring her side profile, and then the sunset.

"You are in an immense need of rest." Soul told the Goddess; expecting a protest but was surprised when she nodded.

Without much thought of it, Soul swiftly carried Maka in his arms, bridal style.

Meticulously walking down the stairs Soul had a gentle yet firm grip around the -half way through- sleepy Goddess.

The Goddess has been exerting too much of Cosmo energy since the morning and that somehow ended up tiring her human body.

Pushing the doors of her chamber with his back, Soul made his way through her candle lit chamber and through the couple Of stairs that made the way to her bed.

The Gold Saint gently placed the woman on the bed and covered her with the white sheets.

With that, Sagittarius walked out of his friend's chamber, into the Pope's Hall.

Making his entrance from behind the white curtain and throne, Soul took notice that; not only was the Pope there, but also the Gemini and Virgo Gold Saints.

Both Gemini and Virgo Saints did not comment on why their Sagittarius formal comrade emerged from the path that obviously led to their Goddess' chamber, for they knew/sensed about the bond that ties both Athena and Sagittarius.

"We have been waiting for your arrival, Sagittarius Soul." The Pope said as he watched the albino man make his way from behind the Throne to stand beside his comrades.

"Pardon my tardiness, Grand Pope." The winged Gold Saint bowed down, in sign of respect.

"Worry not. stand up." Soul stood up at the command of the Pope. "The reason why I assembled you three here is because you will stay here at the Sanctuary."

Shock crossed the three Gold Saints' faces; thinking and searching for any reason of what they could've done to make the Pope take this decision.

"Athena and I divided you twelve Gold Saints into three groups. One group will take their leave with the other Silver and Bronze Saints to Ragnarok. The second group will guard The Twelve Zodiac Houses. And the third group will stay here -in the hall- and guard Athena." The Pope informed them, noticing the shocked face expressions. "The Saints leaving to the Castle are; Scorpio Azusa, Aquarius Justin, Cancer Black*Star and Pisces Taubaki. The Saints guarding the Temples are; Aries Mu, Taurus Aldebaran, Leo Aiolia, Libra Dohko and Capricorn Hiro. While the ones guarding the Hall and Athena are you three; Sagittarius, Gemini and Virgo."

"With all due respect, Your Holiness, but shouldn't we be on the battlefield?" Elizabeth of Gemini asked, not that she doubted their superior's orders, its just that it was not expected.

"You three are the strongest among the Gold Saints; if something happened to me I'd be reassured if I knew that the strongest saints are by Athena's side." The Pope had his gaze on the three of them, and they could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes.

Feeling ashamed that they somehow doubted someone who had so much trust in them, the three Gold Saints knelt down with their heads bowed.

"Your orders will be issued right away. We shall not leave the Sanctuary." Sagittarius Soul retorted, receiving a nod from their Pope.

All the other Gold Saints already knew their posts and what to do, what's left is for Athena's recovery -probably in a day or two- to inform them on when the troops will depart.

A week passed; Athena fully recovered and their army was finally heading toward Ragnarok's castle, hoping for victory.

Currently, it was very early in the morning; everyone was in the Sanctuary's colosseum.

Athena and The Pope were standing on top of the stairs; next to each other. Below them by a couple of steps stood the Sagittarius, Gemini and Virgo Gold Saints.

Beyond that, the rest Gold Saints, Silver and Bronze Saints, along with soldiers were in the fighting area of the colosseum; all on one knee.

"Brave Saints and Soldiers," the Pope's voice echoed throughout the whole sanctuary. "Today is the day where we take down the enemy that is threatening our Goddess!"

Looking at the army; -The front row consisted of Gold Saints. Second row; Silver Saints. Third row; Bronze Saints. And the rest consisted of soldiers.- the Pope said:

"Due to my absence, I'll be issuing a state about who will take the lead of the Sanctuary while I am away from it." The Pope looked at Athena, taking her approval; and then looked back at their army. "Thus your leader from now on, in my absence, would be The Gold Saint of Sagittarius, Soul."

Cheers were heard as the Sagittarius Saint snapped his lead back to look at the Pope with wide eyes.

Although all the Gold Saints were trustworthy, but the Pope knew well that Soul was the most appropriate choice. The red eyed man had an aura our leadership around him -which never goes unnoticed- not to mention he's wise enough to study every single detail before going on the battlefield and not committing any reckless action.

Letting his Crimson eyes gaze into the Pope's greyish ones; Soul bowed down as in sign of respect and gratitude for the post he was entrusted with.

"I promise, on my name as a Saint, to do what's all in my power to live to your expectations, Pope." Soul retorted, head still bowed.

"Lift up your head, Sagittarius." The Grand Pope instructed.

Rising up, the Gold Saint got an approval nod from the Pope. He then felt two hands pat both his Cloth cladded shoulders.

Looking in both directions; Elizabeth was looking at him with a bright smile, while Kid had a peaceful expression on his face.

Soul gazed to where the blonde woman was standing next to the Pope. Both Saint and Goddess exchanged smiles.

"With that being said; I'm certain that everyone present here clearly knows what's awaiting them." The Pope voiced roared across the colosseum. "If any single individual has any second thoughts; they shall step away right in this very moment!"

Determination shone across the Saints and Soldiers' faces, all holding straight eye contact with the Pope. Their will not wavering a single bit.

"Try to stay alive, all of you." Athena finally spoke. "Every single life present here is important to me."

All the Saints and Soldiers' hearts swelled at The Goddess' words.

"Lady Athena, we shall take our leave in this very moment." The Pope said as he started to walk down the stony steps in the colosseum.

Walking past the three Gold Saints who are in charge of Athena's personal protection; he looked at them right in the eyes and said quietly:

"I entrust Athena to you, Young Saints."

Soul, Elizabeth and Kid placed their right hands over their chest, where their hearts' located, comprehending how huge this responsibility was.

"Mu, we shall seek out your help to teleport us to our destination." The Pope addressed the Gold Saint of Aries. Mu of Aries was the only Saint that had telekinetic powers.

"Your wishes are my commands, your Highness." Standing from his kneeling position, Mu walked toward the Pope.

"Athena, may your blessings and prayers accompanies your brave Saints to victory." The Pope's voice roared as cheers were heard from behind him.

"I have put my faith in you," Athena said, spear in hand, Cosmo weaving. "I am sure you'll come back victorious."

With that; a beam of light surrounded the warriors and the whole army disappeared from the figuring field of the colosseum.

"Let's hope for the best." Aiolia of Leo said.

"It's a shame we couldn't be there," Hiro -Gold Saint Of Capricorn- shook his blonde head, grabbing his right arm with his left hand. "Would've liked to kill some of these bastards with my Excalibur."

Another beam of light made appearance as the Gold Saint of Aries was back.

"Let's head back to our posts." Soul said as he started to walk toward Athena with Elizabeth and Kid behind him.

All eight Gold Saints and Athena at head of them made their way to the Twelve Zodiac Temples.

Walking their way through the twelve houses' staircase;, Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Dohko and Hiro stopped at their Temples bidding goodbye to Athena with a bow.

Arriving at the Pope's Hall, Athena sat on her throne and placed her spear next to her. Holding her breath, the blonde woman closed her eyes.

"What is wrong, Athena? Is anything bothering you?" Elizabeth asked, sensing the uneasiness radiating from the Goddess' Cosmo.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," The Goddess said, opening her green eyes, looking at the Gemini's blue ones.

"What do you mean?" Soul approached, standing a couple feet away from her.

"I, honestly, don't know."


	9. Royal Roses

In a split second, The Pope and the large army found themselves standing outside the castle's gate that was once destroyed by the Aquarius Gold Saint.

"Saints of the Goddess, Advance!" The Pope yelled as all hell broke loose.

Saints and soldiers rushed past their Pope and the four Gold Saints, crashing the gates like it never existed before.

Ragnarok's Warriors, Ragniaks, encircled the castle, rushing towards the Saints, meeting in the middle in a boost of Cosmo.

The Pope and the two pairs of Gold Saints took the opportunity to hurry up into the God Of Darkness' castle.

"Athena's dogs finally showed up!" A Ragniak jumped in front of Thunder, the Andromeda bronze Saint. "And some of these dogs are girls as well"

Unleashing her chains, Thunder raised her Cosmo, intimidating her enemy.

"My chains shall be the one who brings death upon you!"

Thunder dons the Bronze Cloth of the Andromeda Constellation. The constellation is based on the myth of Andromeda, an Ethopian princess. After a disagreement with the God of the Seas -Poseidon- sent a sea monster, Cetus, to ravage Andromeda's kingdom. When Her father asked an oracle what could be done to save his people, Poseidon demanded that Andromeda be chained to a rock by the sea to drown as a sacrifice to him, The chains from the Andromeda Cloth are said to be the very same chains used to bind the mythological princess in the story.

"Do you want me to believe that; you plan to defeat a Ragniak with that chain of yours?" The Darkness Warrior broke in a fit of laughter. Making Thunder smirk beneath the mask on her face at her naïve foe.

"The chains of this Cloth are legendary for their durability as well as defensive nature." The shiny chains started to twitched as the woman's Cosmo rose. "They are also renowned for their great length, as they can be extended far enough to reach light years away. You'd be ignorant to underestimate my chain's power."

The Ragniak apparently had enough of what the Saint had to say so he launched at the Andromeda Saint in full power.

Thunder, just in time, dodged the attack and stepped a couple of feet back.

Looking around the Bronze Saint couldn't find her former enemy anywhere in sight. Out of nowhere, she was smacked from behind, sending her flying and hitting the ground face first.

Sensing that her enemy was rushing toward her again, Thunder quickly stood up.

" **Rolling Defence**!" The Andromeda's defensive chain started to twirl around its owner, creating a barrier. When the Ragniak tried to break it with his claws, he was sent back full force from a charge of energy volts.

"What in the world is that?!" The Ragniak tried attacking again, only to get sent back like the previous time.

"The sacred chain you dared to insult."

The Cloth that Thunder dons possesses two chains; a defensive one on her left arm and an offensive one on her right arm. If the Andromeda Saint's Cosmo goes in sync with the Cloth, he/she can use both offensive and defensive techniques in the same time.

" **Nebula Chain**! **Great Capture**!" Thunder's voice roared as the offensive chain launched toward the enemy and started to twist around him, paralysing him.

The Ragniak screamed in agony as he felt his very bones being crashed from the intense pressure on him.

Thunder's chains retreated to her as she watched the Ragniak's body decomposing leaving a pool of black like substance on the ground. The Andromeda bronze Saint sighed and turned around to face another Ragniak.

" **Rising Dragon Punch**!" An intensified upward Cosmo blow sent a Ragniak flying.

Harvard -the Dragon Bronze Saint- jumped when another Ragniak was rushing to attack him. Successfully dodging the attack, Harvard landed on his feet, but was too slow when the Ragniak double attacked him again.

"Damn," Harvard whispered, wiping the blood off his mouth, "don't mock me!"

Harvard dons the The emerald Bronze Dragon Cloth, that represents the constellation Dragon, which is associated to Ladon, the hundred eyed dragon who guarded the golden apples of the Hesperides, in Greek mythology. Although be it a Bronze Cloth, The Dragon Cloth itself is noted for its ultimate durability, as it spent the last 200 years bathed under the mineral-rich waterfall of the Rozan mountains -located in China- which made it harder than diamonds. This Cloth is known for having one of the strongest shields among any other Cloth of Athena's Saints. Not to mention that Harvard is the student of the Gold Saint of Libra, Dohko.

Running full speed toward his enemy, The Dragon Saint concentrated his Cosmo in the palm of both his hands, extending his arms toward his foe.

" **Soaring Mountain Dragon**!" The intense blow of the Dragon's punch hit the Ragniak right in the chest, feeling like a dragon was penetrating his body, going through this chest and out his back; shattering his Dark Armor thus killing him.

On one hand, Thunder's brother -Fire- the Bronze Saint of Phoenix was taking on more than five Ragniak all at once, that it without using an signature technique of his.

For a mare bronze Saint, Fire was knows for his strength that -sometimes- even surpasses his own rank as a bronze.

Fire dons The Phoenix Cloth, that is based on the constellation of the same name.

In Greek and Egyptian mythology, the Phoenix was a legendary bird that was particularly noted for being immortal; when about to die, the creature would immolate itself, and then be reborn from its own ashes.

Any Saint's Cloth would need blood to get restored, but unlike others, the Phoenix cloth is able to revive itself and does not need blood to restore it.

" **Phoenix's Wings Rise**!" Fire lashed a Cosmo attack, that gathers forces of wind and heat into a concentrated point, unleashing them in a single blow.

The group of Ragniaks surrounding the bronze Saint dropped to the ground trashing, feeling as if flames are being held inside their bodies. Glaring at the pools of the decomposed black blood on the ground, Fire huffed and turned around.

On the other hand the Pegasus bronze Saint -Kilik- was having some difficulties. The disadvantage the male had was that all of his attacks usually causes physical damage, which is bad luck, cause the Ragniaks can only be defeated if one uses interior damaging attacks.

The Pegasus cursed, and stood up again, wiping the blood from his forehead, standing in his signature stance; -legs slightly spread while his arms are going in motion creating the Pegasus constellation- he yet again tried to attack.

" **Pegasus Meteor Fist**!" meteor like balls of Cosmo were hitting his enemy, but with no use, frustrating the bronze Saint further.

Kilik dons the bronze Pegasus Cloth, that is based on the famous winged horse, Pegasus, a child of the sea god Poseidon and the monster Medusa.

Medusa herself was able to petrify people with a glance. She was sought and killed by the hero Perseus, who decapitated her with a sword. As she died, having been pregnant, she gave birth to Pegasus, thus explaining the famous saying that says that Pegasus was born from a pool of blood then flew to the heavens.

Kilik went to attack again, but was interrupted by a feminine voice, screaming:

" **Diamond Dust**!"

Kilik's opponent was slowly getting stuck by ice from his feet.

Knowing exactly who this technique belongs to, the Pegasus Saint turned his head to look at the brunette female Saint.

"Need a little help there, Kilik?" Mira, The Bronze Saint of Cygnus, said. Although Kilik could not see her face due to the mask she wore, but he could definitely hear the smirk in her voice.

"Can't help it, my attacks are no use." The Pegasus Saint took a breath and got his guards back up.

"Let me handle this, then." Mira's high voice echoed as she hit a Ragniak with a kick.

Mira dons the bronze Cygnus Cloth, Which represents the Cygnus Constellation, that is associated to various swans from Greek mythology; this includes, a beloved son of God Ares named Cygnos who was killed in a wrestling match by the hero Heracles, and the musician Orpheus, who in some tellings was transformed into a swan after his murder at the hands of the god Dionysus's followers. Swans also served as one of the sacred birds of the goddess Aphrodite.

Although this Cloth is not as durable as the Dragon on nor can it revive itself as the Phoenix, but the Cygnus Cloth is nevertheless revered as a premiere Bronze Cloth. Being that it had been encased in a frozen iceberg years prior, it naturally absorbed the Arctic properties of its surroundings. Thus, it is quite the feat for one to completely shatter it.

Mira is also the disciple of the Gold Saint of Aquarius, Justin.

The female bronze Saint started to fist fight with the Ragniak, but suddenly she jumped back a couple of feet.

"Here's the technique my Master taught me himself!" Mira, being the student of the Aquarius Saint, has the ability to control ice and snow as she pleases, just like her Master.

" **Aurora Thunder Storm**!"

The Cygnus Saint threw a haul of cold Cosmo surrounding her enemy and catching him in a cold tornado, slowly freezing him.

The frigid tornado will never cease nor stop unless it's victim is dead. Which that every thing happened, only a batch of black blood was left on the floor.

Turning around to look at her comrade, Pegasus, she waved her hand as a sign to keep fighting.

Other Silver and Bronze Saints and Soldiers fought their enemy like there's no tomorrow, wanting to being victory to their Goddess and make their enemy perish as soon as possible.

The Pope walked the halls of the castle with the two pairs of Gold Saint.

"We've been walking through these halls for quite some time now, feels like we're in a labyrinth." The Scorpio Gold Saint -Azusa- said, not liking the atmosphere that is surrounding them.

"I've been feeling the same way, Azusa." The Pope retorted. "Do keep your guards up, Saints."

As they were walking, the Gold Saint of Pisces, who has been walking a bit further behind, stopped all of a sudden.

"Is something the matter, Tsubaki?" Black*Star, The Gold Saint of the Cancer Constellation, asked while making his way toward the female Gold Saint.

Tsubaki just raised a hand, telling him to not approach. Black*Star already got used to the Pisces' behaviour; sighing, he respected her silent demand and stood in his place.

"Your Holiness, just keep going, I will catch up later." The woman with long black hair, assured. When she saw the worried expression on the Pope's face, she added: "Do not worry about me."

Trusting the female Saint, the Pope resumed walking, Aquarius Justin and Scorpio Azusa right behind him, while Cancer Black*Star waited a little bit, looking at the Pisces Saint.

"You better stay alive."

With that, already knowing the reason why Tsubaki was staying behind, the Gold Saint of Cancer made his way to where the Pope and his comrades were.

Laughing a half-hearted laugh at the Cancer's ways. Waiting till they were out of sight, Tsubaki turned around, creating -with her Cosmo- a beautiful yet venomous red Demon Rose, holding it in her hand.

"Stop hiding in the shadows." Tsubaki's voice boomed off the walls of the hallway. Moments later, a sarcastic laugh was heard.

"Tsubaki, Gold Saint of the Pisces Constellation. Is it?" A man jump right before her, wearing -what is knows as- the Ragniak's Dark Armor. Looking at her with devilish eyes; he was twice her size.

"And you are?" Tsubaki gracefully stood, unfazed, bringing the red rose close to her face.

"A Class One Ragniak; Zealous." The giant man said as he started to approach the Saint. "The rumours, that the Pisces Gold Saint is the most beautiful among the twelve Gold Saints, true they are. Look at you; luscious black hair, skin as white as snow, eyes in the shade of the deepest violet, you're quite the beauty."

Every since the Mythological Era, all of the Gold Saints of Pisces were always knows for their beauty, and Tsubaki is no exception.

Although Tsubaki knew that perfectly, she still thinks that, the so talked about beauty of hers that everyone envies her for, is a curse upon her.

"If you are done running that mouth of yours, I would like to finish this quickly." Tsubaki extended her right arm, rose in hand, and whispered "I would rather be known for my strength than this beautiful face of mine."

In a second the ground of the hallway was covered in red roses.

"You think that some stupid roses will weaken me?" Zealous' laugh echoed through the walls, but suddenly stopped and fell into a fit of coughs.

"These are not any roses, these are the Pisces Saint's Royal Roses. They're extraordinary powerful ones. One breath of that venomous scent can paralyzes the five senses and take a life away." Tsubaki felt quite offended when her enemy had the audacity to call her roses stupid.

"H-how ar-are you n-not a-affected?!" Zealous said between coughs, his eyes started to see the woman before him difficultly, everything was blurry.

Pitifully smiling down on her foe, the Pisces Saint decided not to answer, she just turned on the Ragniak and started to walk away.

Being a Pisces Gold Saint and wielder of the venomous roses, in order to survive, each and every Pisces Saint must therefore be naturally immune to all form of poison.

Saints of Pisces mixes toxins into their own blood in order to endure the fragrance of the Royal Roses. In Tsubaki's case... Even her own blood has become a poison.

The roses were being blown away before Tsubaki, making her quickly turn around. Zealous has blown the bed of Royal Roses that laid beneath him. Although he was breathing heavily, he was still alive.

"I must admit; for a moment, I thought you had me dead." The Class One Ragniak said, standing straight on his feet, a disgusting smirk smacked on his face.

Launching toward the female Saint, Zealous' claws grew from his hands aiming at her, but did not expect to scratch the wall instead.

"Too slow." Tsubaki said, hitting the back of his neck with her Cloth cladded elbow, Making the giant cough blood.

"You..!" Zealous charged forward grabbing her by the ankle, and throwing her into the nearest wall.

Tsubaki hit the hard wall with full force, making her cuss underneath her breath.

Seeing her enemy running toward her, she quickly jumped over the Ragniak, making him stop mid-run.

Having enough of this little encounter, the Gold Saint focused her Cosmo energy in her next attack.

" **Black Piraya Rose**!"

A strong Pisces technique that consists of black roses being thrown at the enemy, these Black Piraya Roses has the ability to destroy everything it touches.

Body slowly being destroyed, Zealous said:

"Y-you're not a G-Gold Saint for nothing."

As his body perished into a pool of black blood, the walls of the hallway disappeared as well. They were in a single room this whole time.

"That bastard," Tsubaki whispered, and when she looked around, the Pope and the other Gold Saints stood a couple of mile away from her, looking at her with questionable looks. "Grand Pope, looks like these non-ending hallways were just an illusion created by this Class One Ragniak."

"Thank you for leading us the way, Pisces Tsubaki." The Pope smiled at the female Saint. He turned his head and pointed at the only passageway. "It looks like These Class One Ragniaks are stronger than the normal Ragniak, we shall keep our guards up."

With that the Pope made his way toward the passageway, Gold Saints closely behind him, except for Tsubaki, who walked a couple of feet away from them.

Accepting their fate as the Gold Saints of Pisces, a sacrifice shall be made. Due to their blood being tainted by the powerful poison, they must not make contact with others, live isolated from the rest of the world without even being able to touch someone else and suffer the pain of solitude.

Tsubaki was like a beautiful rose with thorns, and sadly these thorns condemned that rose to a life of loneliness.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **the five bronze Saints I mentioned in the beginning (dragon,andromeda, cygnus,phoenix,pegasus) are not the only ones fighting, i just focused on them because they'll take important roles in upcoming events:) the army is consisted of half of the Bronze and Silver Saints, four Gold Saints and addition to them are the soldiers:).**_

 _ **Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Golden Bracelet

Athena sat on her throne, silent prayers taking place in her heart.

The Goddess' mind was not in peace, she doesn't know why but she felt like something is going to turn out wrong, and all she could do is hope that her intuitions are at fault.

Not that she did not have faith in her Saints, no one believes in them as she does, it's just that her worried goes far beyond that.

"Lady Athena?"

A voice stole her away from her trance. Rising her head to were the voice was, her green eyes met with the Gold Saint of Virgo's hazel ones.

"What is it, Kid?" The Goddess smiled at the Gold Saint that knelt before her.

"You seem quite troubled, is something the matter, your Highness?" Kid asked.

"I just have a couple of things on mind, nothing to worry yourself about." And how she wished her words were the truth, but she did not want to worry them more than they were.

"If you say so, My Lady." The Gold Saint of the sixth Temple hummed, not pushing the Goddess further.

"Say Kid, where could Soul and Elizabeth possibly be?" Looking around the Pope's Hall, the Sagittarius nor the Gemini Saints could be found, they must've wandered while she was deep in thought.

"As we speak, they must be roaming around the Sanctuary, making sure everything is alright and probably reassuring the Silver and Bronze Saints who stayed back in the Sanctuary for defence purposes." Kid retorted, and as he finished his statement, the doors of the Hall were rushed opened, and in a minute he found a female Silver Saint kneeling beside him, facing the Goddess.

"Silver Saint of Cobra Jacqueline reporting, Your Highness." The woman with deep brown hair said, face down covered by a mask.

"What is it to report, Jacqueline?" Athena asked, wondering what was the matter.

"The village that nears the Sanctuary has been attacked, My Lady. As soon as I knew about the matter, I rushed to inform you. On my way here, I crossed paths with Sagittarius Soul and Gemini Elizabeth and told them about the village." The female Silver Saint said in rush. "They told me to inform you that they're already on their way to deal with this matter, and for you not to worry."

"Thank you for transmitting the message, Jacqueline of Cobra. You may return to your post." The Goddess smiled at the masked girl.

"As you wish." Standing up and giving one last bow -as sign of respect- the female Silver Saint walked out the grand doors.

"Attacking innocent beings," the Goddess shook her head. "Kid, send some Silver Saints to help them out."

"That won't be necessary, if you may, Lady Athena. Sagittarius and Gemini should already be there and half way done with this little conflict." Kid reassured her. "Or have you forgotten that we, Gold Saints, move at the speed of light?"

"You're probably right, but still, do send some Bronze Saints to that village, this time to protect it if anything happens again, we need to minimise any damage we can, and not let innocent people get involve in our battles." The blonde Goddess said, hand clutching at the ring that is around her neck.

"As you command." The Virgo Saint smiled a little at the good heart of their Goddess.

Landing on the ground, The Sagittarius' expanding wings retook their normal size.

"Elizabeth, you shall go on the west side of the village while I go on the east." Soul instructed when the female Gold Saint arrived by his side.

In silence agreement, the Gemini Saint nodded, headed west, and was out of sightseeing in a split second.

The Saint heard a high pitched scream, which made him snap his head to the scream's direction, and swiftly rushed to it.

Three -Class Two- Ragniaks stood on a small building, laughing at the pathetic human beings running and screaming, trying to find shelters.

One of the Ragniak blew fire over one of the houses.

A little boy was trying to reach his mother -who was hiding in a store with other villagers- but while running and looking back at the scary men, he tripped over a rock and fell down.

Under shock, all the little kid could do was watch as the Ragniak's fire approached him.

Closing his eyes tightly, the kid waited for the flames to devour him completely, but instead, he felt two strong arms being wrapped around his small body and an incredible feel of warmth enveloping him.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were beautiful golden wings. Focusing his sight, the little boy came face to face with Soul.

The Sagittarius Saint arrived just in time, grabbed the little boy and expanded his wings to their fullest -and with the aid of his Cosmo- the Sagittarius' Wings were five times their original size.

Letting go of the kid, Soul smiled at him and gently pushed him, for him to rush back to his mother.

Balls of flames were sent his way, hitting his back, but with no use. Soul's Cosmo created a barrier through his wings, which prevents damages.

Standing up and turning around, facing the three Ragniaks, Soul glared at them.

"You've reached to a point where you'd even attack defenceless people?" Shaking his head, the Sagittarius Saint looked at them with burning eyes. "You disgust me."

Thinking that the Gold Saint was bluffing, they sent fire balls his way. Soul raised a finger, concentrating some Cosmo into it, sending the Cosmo out, he easily deflected the fire balls.

Other fire balls were sent but this time he was not the aim, but the people behind him.

Quickly studying the situation, Soul rushed to the group of people in the store, giving his back to the enemy.

When he made sure that all the fire balls had hit his wings and faded away, he swiftly jump into the air, concentrating his Cosmo in his fist.

Turning around, he thought, _enough._

" **Atomic Thunderbolt**!" Thrusting his concentrated Cosmo-ed fist forward, a great amount of energy balls with electric volt charges were hitting the Sagittarius' enemies, killing them in an instant.

Landing back on the ground, Soul made sure that no other Ragniak was hiding anywhere. Reassured, his stone hard face softened when he saw the villagers peaking from where they were hiding.

"You can all come out now, this part of the village is safe." The Gold Saint smiled when more and more people started to come out, sending his way prayers and smiles of gratitude.

Something shiny caught his eye, lifting his head, Soul saw the Gold Saint of Gemini sitting on top of a small building, nodding with smile on her face, signing that she has done her part of the job as well.

The woman Saint jumped over to were her comrade was standing proudly, wings still extended.

"Mission accomplished, I shall say." Elizabeth said, looking at the happy villagers And received a hum from the man.

Running toward them was a group of five Silver Saints.

"Lord Soul!"

"What brings you here?" Soul asked as soon as they were standing in front of him.

"Her Highness has sent us here as to protect the village from further invasions." The Silver Saint of Crane said.

"I see," the Sagittarius nodded. "Addiction to that, help the villagers rebuild the village. I'm sure with you here, the village will be restored in no time."

"As you ordered, Lord Soul." With that the five Silver Saints separated to different parts of the village.

Soul gazed at his surroundings, ready to depart back to the Sanctuary, not before feeling a tiny hand tapping on his -Cloth covered- leg.

Looking down, a grin broke on the Saint's face as the little boy from earlier was looking up at him with wide brown eyes. Lifting the kid up in his arms, the boy wasted no time to touch the golden feathers and gasped when his touch was welcomed with warmth.

"Thank you." The boy said, eyes sparkling with hope.

As in return, Soul grabbed the boy's hand and brought it close to his mouth, giving the boy's -compared to his- tiny fingers a small kiss, which made the little human giggle.

"You have our thanks," a middle aged woman approached the Sagittarius and the Gemini. "For saving us and my child."

"It's our duty." Elizabeth sympathetically smiled at the mother.

"If this village is in need of anything," Soul said, the woman's child still sitting on one arm of his. "Do inform one of the Silver Saints, they'll in return report to us immediately, and we shall help you with whatever we can."

"I do not know how to repay for saving my child," the woman's voice wavered, she then fished something from her apron's pocket. "Please do accept this, as a sign of my gratitude, brave warrior."

The woman placed in something in the man's free hand. Soul looked at the object that was in his palm, to find that it was a beautiful golden bracelet with one single Emerald stone in the middle.

The woman explained that she worked as a jewellery seller and she won't tolerate 'no' as an answer to her gift.

"Just how you protected us and my loved child," the mother pointed at the kid who still sat on the Saint's arm touching the Cloth's feather, then smiled at the Sagittarius Saint. "Give this bracelet to your beloved, whoever she might be. I beg of you, brave warrior, accept my gift."

Almost blushing at the woman's kind words, the Saint nodded with a smile.

Soul and Elizabeth took their leave after making sure that everything and everyone's alright. Elizabeth running on her feet, while Soul's wings flapped as he took flight.

Pointing at the flying silhouette of the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the little boy told him mother -which surprised her- how these soft golden feathers could become the world's shield.

"...and then we took our way back to the Sanctuary." Soul finished reporting what happened in the village to the Goddess.

"Splendid work, both of you. Thank you." The Blonde Goddess smiled at both her Saint. "Just because this is the only village near the Sanctuary doesn't mean it should go unprotected."

"The Silver Saint are, as we speak, helping the villagers to restore their homes and stores." Elizabeth said, then her eye colour and started to lighten up. The second Gemini twin, Patricia surfaced. "The people who lived there had a burst of hope after we defeated the Ragniaks, it was nice to see. Even the mother of the child Soul saved gave him a gift."

"Is that so?" Athena's attention drew back to the standing winged Saint, who just nodded, avoiding eye contact. "It was nice of her."

"it is." The albino retorted.

The grand doors of the Pope's Hall opened, a Bronze Saint walked a couple of feet and then knelt down.

"Lionet Desmond, Your Highness." The Bronze Saint introduced himself.

"What is wrong?" The Goddess answered back, voice laced with worrisome.

"It's nothing to worry about, Lady Athena. We just need Lord Soul in colosseum now, for minor issues." The Bronze Saint said.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Kid asked from where he was standing.

"Positive, Lord Kid."

Soul moved from the place he was standing and was about to walk toward the Lionet Bronze Saint when he felt his arm being held back, turning around his crimson eyes met hazel ones.

"You can stay here, Soul. I will manage this." The Virgo Saint said, in a silent plead. Then turned to the Bronze, "I shall accompany you, due to Sagittarius being busy."

The Bronze saint nodded while standing up, and left with the Virgo Gold Saint but not before bowing to the Goddess.

"I will get going along with them," Patricia said. Eyes and hair darkening, Elizabeth bowed to Athena. "Your Highness."

And with that, the only two left in the Pope's Hall were the Goddess and the Sagittarius Gold Saint.

"Soul," the Goddess noted, being the first to break the silence. "You've been acting in a bizarre way ever since you came back from the village. Is something the matter?"

"It is nothing, Maka," the Gold Saint chuckled. "I just have something on mind, I guess I worried you?"

"Are you certain?" The blonde woman stood up from her seat, placed the spear next to the throne and walked down the four steps.

Soul walked up to her, thinking about it for a second, before gently grabbing her hand and slipping the golden bracelet through her hand, it sliding and landing perfectly on the top of the wrist.

"What is it, Soul?" Maka inspected the cold item that was now on her wrist.

"This is the bracelet the woman gave me for rescuing her child." The Sagittarius Saint explained.

"then it is yours, she gave it to you." The Goddess rushed to take it off but was stopped by large hands holding hers, and an amused laughed.

"Truth, she gave it to me." The corners of the man's mouth turned up. His grab lightly tightened on her hands. "But she did say, to give it to someone important to me."

Maka's green eyes poured into Soul's ruby ones, searching for any lies behind his words; Soul's eyes were clear as crystal.

The Goddess and her loyal Saint stood there, just gazing at each other's eyes with smiles stretched on their faces.

The Pope, along side the four Gold Saints, destroyed a large door with a boost of Cosmo.

Walking through the broken door into a dark spacious room, suddenly their bodies felt heavy.

"What in the world is going on?" Azusa of Scorpio exclaimed.

"My Cloth feels like it weights tons." Black*Star of Cancer said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to stand up.

The Pope himself, with his over two hundred years old body, was struggling to stand up.

" _Welcome to my humble manor, Knights Of Athena_!"

A deep voice was heard, ringing in their ears.


End file.
